Becoming Soft: Living with You
by thehee
Summary: Aizen and Ichigo are living together- this is simply a look at their journey and their rule over Hueco Mundo. Ongoing sequel to "Becoming Soft." [AU, yaoi, AizenIchi]
1. A Gift for Three

**Note, you don't have to read "Becoming Soft" to understand this, however you get Aizen's POV in that fic and a clearer image of why this is happening.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, cursing, yaoi, smut and smut, threesome and some smut.**

**Word Count: 4,345**

* * *

They were approaching their one year anniversary. A year must feel like a blink to a shinigami, compared to the hundreds of centuries they lived. Even the youngest of shinigami have a good amount of decades on the redhead's age. The concept was foreign to Ichigo, there were times Aizen tried to explain it with the best of his ability, but it confused him further and bored him to near death. The guy could ramble on and on, words coursing like a river, never-ending— it drove Ichigo crazy.

Being the straight-forward ass he prided himself for, the redhead made sure to let Aizen know.

In front of the espada too.

It was fun watching the look of sheer anger takeover those deep brown orbs. The sight made Ichigo tingle with arousal, crotch twitching excitedly, urging him to continue his taunting. Punishments were never overlooked. They were swiftly and sternly given after Ichigo was silenced. _Maybe he was a masochist._ He definitely was a sadist. He lived for the moments when he pissed Aizen Sosuke off in front of a crowd of people— his loyal subjects actually.

Ichimaru loved it. The white-haired shinigami would snicker behind Aizen, earning him a pointedly look from Tousen— not that anyone could tell, the dude always sported glasses. Then Ichimaru would add in some sarcastic remark to accompany Ichigo's complaint. If Ichigo inspected really closely— he meant _closely_— he swears Ichimaru was on his side, rooting for him. Strange. Wasn't he supposed to be Aizen's right-hand man? The shinigami was always weird though, so maybe it wasn't too surprising he enjoyed ruffling the lord's feathers.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra loved it too. Every single time the duo would burst out into a fit of laughter. It only egged their ruler on, deepening his anger, making him want to rip the teen's head off— actually Aizen wouldn't do that, more like _spank_ the living shit out of him— in front of everyone. The thought of being spanked excited him, but not when there were numerous sets of eyes watching, he would slide past that opportunity and luckily Aizen had not acted on it.

Despite popular belief, Ichigo did like when his lover was happy. It was one of the reasons he had betrayed Soul Society, what seemed like forever ago, but was really a little over a year. Aizen Sosuke knew how to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, lips pressed into a tender grin, hands caressing all of his favorite spots, coaxing the male to abandon his life and start anew.

Why did the forbidden fruit have to be so tempting? Ichigo was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame, taking a hearty bite and seamlessly transforming into Aizen's partner overnight.

He remembered the day— as if it were yesterday— he confidently stood before Soul Society, denouncing his position and stripping himself of his badge. Why had he done it?

There was not one simple explanation for the question, rather, there were many reasons.

For one, Ichigo had— dare he say it —_fallen in love_. The redhead never told the "three-little-words" to Aizen, _yet_, but his heart had felt it. He was in a trance around the man, head swirling with adoration, hands reaching out to grasp him closer. The need to have him around was intense and unwavering. Nights were often invaded with thoughts of Aizen pressing his heavy body atop of his own, arms tightly embracing him, wishing the redhead would never leave his side.

Although, the man had to work for Ichigo to be so compliant, it took him many months of heated retorts, glares that looked as if daggers would shoot from amber eyes, hard fists hitting against a broad chest, an unwilling substitute soul reaper fighting the idea of siding with the enemy— Ichigo was well aware of how stubborn he was. It was his right, and really, how else was he expected to act? He wasn't going to blindly enter a situation that had the potential to get him killed, not a chance in hell.

But somehow, his sinister lover was able to steal his heart. More like Ichigo— eventually— shoved it in the man's hands without any questions.

_The things he did for love. _

A second reason, the Seireitei was corrupt. It was using him like a lap dog, expecting him to continue fighting an empty-enemy, empty because Orihime was safely returned and the enemy had nothing of importance to Ichigo. Yeah, he was causing problems for Soul Society, but what did that have to do with him? Unless the man made a move on Karakura Town, his friends or family, then he had no reason to continue fighting.

On another note, the Seireitei was driving the Rukongai into further poverty, keeping their prosperity locked away behind their giant walls. If Aizen preyed on the innocent, so did the Seireitei— pot calling the kettle black. It seemed like all types of government had flaws. The Seireitei used their shinigami as pawns just like Aizen used the arrancar. Ichigo could have flipped a coin to decide which side was better.

Some would argue Aizen was worse, but they didn't know the man like Ichigo did. They never saw what was beneath the dangerous, arrogant exterior— the lost soul who craved for acceptance, wished for an equal, maybe even hoped for someone stronger than him to come along.

Ichigo could be that.

Aizen never acted weak in front of him nor did he tell him he wanted that, but the teen possessed the ability of reading the man easily. He saw what went on behind those dark brown eyes.

He managed to keep his friends— somehow. It puzzled the teen, but his friends were still talking to him. Probably because they were conjuring up a plan to convince him to comeback, but they rarely brought up that topic. They never spoke of Aizen—ignoring that topic entirely. They would only talk about Aizen if Ichigo brought him up. The teen preferred this unspoken rule, he did not need them prying into his life. He was a big boy— one who could make his own decisions without their approval.

However, a few shinigami shunned him, but none of his close friends. Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Uryu, Chad— all were comfortable with Ichigo's decision. It didn't make the redhead their rival. He never changed him. Ichigo was still the scowl-wearing, loud-mouthed, truth-bearing, loyal friend.

_So who cared he wasn't loyal to Soul Society? _

His dad had a few bones to pick with his decision, but he, reluctantly, accepted it. Along with his sisters. There was not much to say about his family— they knew Ichigo wasn't completely an idiot. Their trust stayed with him. His family was given the option of visiting Las Noches whenever they pleased. Isshin had taken it the first chance he got—interrogating the brunette, questioning his motives, until they both settled it over tea and mused about ancient memories back in their soul reaping days.

Ichigo was not a caged up animal. Aizen allowed him to freely come and go as he pleased. The teen was able to go to school, sleep at his home— escape on a break from the mundane nights of Las Noches.

That was also another reason why he chose this place, Aizen trusted him. There were rules he were to follow, but Aizen never took away his freedom. He never doubted the redheaded shinigami. He knew Ichigo would return. His home was Hueco Mundo.

_No. _

His home was Sosuke.

Scanning the smooth surface of the table with the tips of his fingers, Ichigo obediently waited for another meeting, taking his seat.

He was going to make the most of their anniversary.

**x x x**

Blank cerulean eyes stared at him, boring into his head. Now this was_ not_ the reaction he was expecting. Ichigo thought the espada would be jumping at the opportunity, literally, he expected Grimmjow to pounce him with glee. And yet—

He was met with a stare as void as Ulquiorra's.

It was so_ unusual_ of the male— out of place, this dead stare that almost made Ichigo want to physically grab the words he previously spoke, shoving them back down his throat. The awkward tension only intensified when the redhead scowled. Let's see if he ever asked anything from the idiot again.

Time seemed to carry on, what felt like hours. Ichigo was about to turn on the heels of his feet, plastering his arms at his sides, hands in tight fists.

A feral grin appeared on Grimmjow's lips. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief.

It was about time he reacted.

"He know yer askin' me this, Ichigo-_hime_?"

When had he been demoted to_ princess_? Ichigo thought the "queen" title was infuriating, but princess stole the spot at being worse. Maybe it was more accurate— it's not like he was married to Aizen or anything— what the hell was he thinking?! He was not a girl in the first place!

"If you're not gonna use the proper ending, don't even add one," he spat, "and, no, he doesn't know, but he's been begging for it." Ichigo huffed. "Don't tell him either, it's a surprise and I'll kill you if you fuck it up."

"Oh, but I assumed I'd be the one fuckin' _you_ up, Ichigo-"

The redhead flushed, cheeks swirling with a red similar to Renji's hair.

His fist collided into a hard chest, stealing a breath from Grimmjow. _Good._ Fucker deserved it.

"Trust me, if I had any say in this, I wouldn't be the one getting fucked. You wouldn't be in the room," he grumbled. His eyes lowered to the ground, swirling with dissonance. The two were standing on sand, inside of the endless sparring room— the thing appeared to go on forever. Ichigo caught the Sexta before he ended his regular workout session.

"He really must want this, always knew he was a closet pervert. Tch- worse than Gin."

Ichigo laughed. He looked back up to the espada, gaining an eyeful of his huge grin. "Trust me, after tonight, he'll make Gin look _normal_."

Grimmjow blinked, snorting loudly, gently swiping under his nose.

"I'm down, Ichigo, if ya wanted an answer. I'll do it," he replied smugly and nodded. "Ya think I'd pass up the chance to fuck you into the next life? Hah, funny."

If Grimmjow was game, Ichigo had his present ready.

**x x x **

_Mmmm_, so good, so damn good. His fingers ran through soft brown hair, rousing its slicked-back style to play with the locks. A tongue prodded at his lips, he eagerly parted them, deepening the kiss. His lover swallowed his moans, muffling the enticing sound while Ichigo worked on the front of Aizen's jacket. He pulled the offending cloth down his shoulders and the brunette helped shrug out of it.

Swirling his hot muscle around the one exploring his mouth, Ichigo grinded into the hard length cushioned against his rear. _Moan for me._ His ears were greeted with a breathy sigh— _close enough_. The younger male reluctantly pulled back with a soft 'pop' of their lips accompanying the movement.

"Aah, baby, I got something for you," he gasped, voice airy and softer.

"_Hmm_? You didn't have to, Ichigo," the older shinigami breathed, his wicked hand snaking its wicked way down Ichigo's chest, ghosting over the taut skin of his abdomen, straight to his straining cock. He mercilessly palmed the redhead through his boxers. "Dinner was enough."

The two males had shared a full-course meal for their anniversary. Over dinner, Aizen nonchalantly gave him a tiara-styled headpiece with a crimson red gem that curved inward in order to rest on the middle of his forehead. Ichigo scoffed, he wasn't going to wear that. He still thanked him, sliding the ridiculous headpiece's box off to the side for the remainder of the meal.

"No, no, it wasn't enough. Trust me, you'll love this," the redhead assured gingerly and dragged his finger down the slit of Aizen's shirt, separating the article to get a nice view of the lean torso underneath.

He straightened up, raising his hand in the air and loudly snapped his fingers together. The brunette blinked, wearing a quizzical look and then his brown eyes shifted to the door. The tall doors slowly slid open to reveal a rather pleased Sexta. A shit-eating grin split across his lips to bare his sharp canines.

Ichigo lifted off his lover, feet padded on the floor, heading toward Grimmjow. Standing behind the espada, Ichigo placed his hands on the male's shoulders, leaning forward to press his chest on the espada's back. The sight of Aizen was drop dead sexy- his eyes were molesting them, eyebrows raised a little in awe.

"Be a good present and strip, Grimmjow," the redhead commanded seductively.

"Help," Grimmjow said. The espada tore off his jacket while Ichigo's hands slid in front of him to undo the ties of his hakama. His hardening length exposed, the teen mustered up the courage to wrap his fingers around the thick base. It was hot and heavy in his hand— it wasn't even fully erect yet. He stroked from base to tip, stretching the skin and then snapping it back into place. Grimmjow hissed, hips sharply thrusting forward into the touch. "What I'll bein' doin' to ya soon," he growled.

Ichigo was trying to be cool and confident, but that façade was teetering. He gasped softly, eyes returning to Aizen. The man was smirking, brown orbs glimmering and lust dancing across them.

"Don't mind me, Ichigo, continue," he encouraged, sinking back into the pillows to watch the erotic display.

Was it possible to go back in time and stop Grimmjow from entering? He was so inexperienced that it_ hurt_, his body was only use to Aizen and was becoming extremely nervous with Grimmjow. Inhaling sharply, Ichigo forced his nerves to calm the fuck down, continuing to jerk the espada's full erection.

Grimmjow seemed unfazed by Aizen's presence. He removed himself from Ichigo's grasp and strode to the edge of the bed, plopping his well-sculpted ass on it.

"Stop gawkin' and fuckin' get over here."

The brunette chuckled, amused by the duo. So Ichigo had been caught thoroughly eye fucking the blue-haired beast. It was hard not to, he was built entirely different compared to Aizen. His muscles were defined and visible, not a sliver of fat on him and Ichigo could only assume that if the espada had an abdomen, he'd have washboard abs. It was like a classical Greek artist created this man to match the Adonis figures of the time.

By all means, Aizen was not flabby or soft, but his muscles were not as nearly defined as the Sexta. His body was more lean than muscular. Grimmjow was about to be a new playground for Ichigo to explore. His body was excited as any kid in a park.

Following Grimmjow's lead, Ichigo sat next to him, mattress dipping under their weight. The espada reached down, tugging at his boxers, Ichigo raised his hips allowing the espada to slip the fabric down his long legs, kicking out of the material. Now he was starkly naked as Grimmjow and Aizen was over there sitting on his pretty tush with most of his clothing still on him.

Finally the blunette acknowledged the third man in the room. "Oi, Aizen-sama, how ya want me to fuck him first? You are runnin' the show here." Ichigo inwardly shuddered. What a brute.

"Hm- no fucking yet, Grimmjow. The boy likes foreplay, suck each other off," the man instructed casually.

"Ya heard the man," and with that, Ichigo was forced to lie on his side. Grimmjow settled too, rewarding him with a face full of cock. Hard, throbbing cock. Calloused fingers slid over the underside of his own neglected cock causing him to gasp loudly. The brute grunted, shoving his hips in Ichigo's face.

Obeying the sign, Ichigo parted his lips. He breathed over the head of the arousal, encircling the base with his fingers, swiping his hot tongue across the slit. It tasted tangy but erotically mouth-watering, similar to the taste of when you first bite into a freshly ripened strawberry, sour but then sweet.

Grimmjow wasn't holding back. He swallowed around Ichigo, quickly descending to effortlessly suck in half of his length. _Shit felt good. _Thigh-shuddering, toe-curling good. Ichigo enthralled in the suction, moaned around the head of the blunette's cock, his tongue drooling, saliva dripping from the corner of his lips. The espada groaned loudly, his hips twitching at the soft vibrations on his dick.

Ichigo swallowed, trying to ease his gag reflex, bobbing his head further to take in more of Grimmjow's pulsating cock. Down at his crotch, the espada made lewd slurping noises, deliciously sucking up and down his needy length. The teen knitted his eyebrows, forcing his mind to focus on the cock in his mouth, afraid of coming too soon. _Talk about buzzkill. _He wouldn't let it happen.

Amber eyes widened when they caught the sight of Aizen looming over them. He was observing their naughty play— eyes darkened with carnal desire. Brown locked with brown, Ichigo moaned loudly, sound muffled, staring up at his older lover, wanting the man to imagine how his cock would feel if he was in place of Grimmjow. He milked the length for all it was worth, shallowly swallowing the precum, Grimmjow's hips snapped forward, balls slapping against Ichigo's forehead.

The espada hummed and deep-throated him. The blunette's throat choked around his length, but he kept himself there, swallowing the teen deeper. Ichigo pulled back, thick cock slipping out of his mouth, releasing a broken moan. The espada started to press his tongue on the underside of his shaft and—fuck—it took all the strength he possessed not to cum in that talented mouth.

"Ah-ah- suck his cock, Ichigo. Grimmjow, prepare him." When had Aizen retrieved the lubricant? Ichigo was too far gone to spare one moment on the thought. Grimmjow released his length with a lewd plop, a disapproving whimper parting from Ichigo's supple lips. The espada was one good mouth-tease.

He threw his arm back, palm opening, awaiting the vial, but instead Aizen spread the wet substance on Grimmjow's fingers, his free hand gripping the arrancar's wrist to keep it there in case he reflexively pulled it back. His long fingers intermingled with the espada's, thoroughly coating his hand in slick wetness. Grimmjow instantly threw his head back to glare at the devious brunette.

"Ichigo, his cock."

_Oh yeah. _

He was too busy being entranced by the other men's encounter to think about returning to the dick sucking. Finding his bearings, Ichigo returned to blowing Grimmjow. He heard the arrancar groan, but the sound became muffled- smacking, wet sounds followed— _were they kissing?!—_ Ichigo desperately wanted to see, but his mouth was being fucked, gag reflex constricting his throat around the pounding length.

A part of him wanted to rip the espada way from _his _man but a bigger part of him found it… Insanely sexy- the sound of ragged breathing, lips parting from one another so the males could catch their breath, soon diving back into the wet, sinfully loud kissing.

But what happened to preparing him? His ass clenched, throbbing for attention.

He whimpered, using a little teeth to get the point across until finally the espada stopped kissing Aizen and spread his ass cheeks apart. About damn time. Grimmjow launched forward, suckling his entrance with wet lips, pointed tongue aggressively pressing into him. The redhead whined, freeing the dick from his mouth to inhale sharply. The blunette stopped, nudged Ichigo up to rest on his hands and knees, the espada laying underneath him and forcing Ichigo's hips lower to get better access to his entrance, prodding the pink pucker with his tongue once more.

The redhead flattened, resting on top of the blue-haired beast. His whole body was trembling. He feared not lasting much longer, his dick cried out to him for release. Ichigo desperately wanted that climax. He mewled when familiar hands spread his cheeks apart.

Aizen was spreading him wide for Grimmjow to indulge. The espada thrusted his tongue into his heat alongside a rough finger. Ichigo bit back a cry. He endured the preparation. It felt like an eternity. The espada was three fingers deep, scissoring his tight muscles. Then he was left empty. Nothing. Grimmjow rolled them over, having Ichigo laid on his back.

"I wanna take him, Aizen, how are we doin' this?" He husked— voice raspy.

Aizen tapped on his chin. Ichigo breathed heavily, chest erratically falling up and down, heart pounding. His arousal was Satan— no power could beat that fuck just like this arousal.

"Find me a position where you are fucking Ichigo and I am taking your mouth."

So Aizen was going to go further with Grimmjow… The Sexta _was_ his present. Ichigo hadn't planned for them to touch though, let alone fuck. It was strange. It pulled a few chords in his heart but he had to remember, at the end of the day, Aizen was his. Only his. That thought was reassuring. Aizen would never stray. He was merely enjoying his anniversary present.

"Oh I got the position for ya, man."

Grimmjow instantly threw himself back on the mattress. Ichigo blinked. Aizen stared. The espada laughed, "Ichigo riding my dick, boss man straddling my face."

_That worked._

Riding was Ichigo's favorite position. It gave him power, let him set the pace, dominate the fucking even if he was _technically_ being fucked.

Aizen freed himself of his hakama, the article of clothing joining the pile of discarded clothes. Ichigo sat up, feeling dizzy but he managed to straddle the arrancar's hips. The brunette lifted, spreading his thighs, resting them on the outside of Grimmjow's head, body slouching, one hand gripping the iron frame of the bed and the other slipping into a blue mass of hair. _Damn, Aizen looks so fucking sexy from the back._

Reaching back, Ichigo found the hard length. It wasn't a tough task— the cock was cushioned between his ass and Grimmjow's pelvis. Ichigo raised his hips. With one steady breath, he lowered himself on the massive rod, an intense burn sheering inside of him. Fuck. The feeling of being impaled was intoxicating. Especially when the cock was as thick as Grimmjow's— stupid well-endowed espada.

Ichigo heard Aizen's breath hitch, cock swallowed by Grimmjow. Lips teasing the head, eyes locking with the brunette. The redhead would have died to watch but he settled for leaning into Aizen's back, nudging the length of his neck with the tip of his nose, kissing over the soft, unmarked skin. His ears were met with the delicious sounds of Grimmjow sucking, slurping oh so happilly.

Aizen broke the stare, his head tilted back to rest on Ichigo's shoulder. "His cock feel good, baby?"

"F-fuck yeah," Ichigo moaned. His hips rolled, eliciting a throaty groan from the arrancar, the cock slammed upward to fuck him deeper. "Like his mouth?"

"Yes, he's much more enjoyable with something in it," Aizen teased, kissing the redhead's cheek. The arrancar grunted loudly with his full mouth. The two on top of him breathlessly chuckling.

Then they fell into a good tempo. Ichigo bounced on the throbbing length- Aizen rocked into the open mouth- Grimmjow thrusted his hips to meet the bouncing and bobbed his head to counter the rocking.

Ichigo dragged his fingers down the long expanse of Aizen's back, wantonly crying out in his ear.

"Grimm— Nngghh- fuck me!" He lost himself in the pounding. His world was flashing with blinding whites. There was no chance for him, none. Grimmjow groaned over the brunette's length and gasped when it pulled away. Aizen moved off the espada, sitting on his knees, stroking his cock furiously with one hand and the other hand fisting Ichigo's neglected length.

That was it.

_Gone._

Ichigo was gone. He threw his head back to thunderously scream, hips thrusting up into the warm hand and back against the hot, pulsating thickness. His body was too sensitive, too much stimulation, white hot pleasure taking the wheel of this sex drive. He clawed Grimmjow's thighs and exploded his seed onto Aizen's hand.

Aizen grunted loudly in his ear, meeting his own climax, bursting onto Ichigo's torso. Grimmjow bucked, slamming into Ichigo harder- faster- deeper and met his orgasm, deliciously filling him up with that warm seed.

Ichigo slumped into the espada, erratically panting, eyes closed. He never experienced such an intense fuck. The thought of Aizen watching him be fucked to orgasm was enough to make him cum on spot. Yeah, he was going to black out. The redhead tried to fight it, wanting to kiss Aizen— or even Grimmjow, but he couldn't. The last thing he remembered— before knocking out— was Grimmjow _a little too_ happily thanking Aizen.

**x x x**

Waking up to two sets of arms around him was strange. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, vision slowly coming into focus. Grimmjow's arms were possessively wrapped around his waist and Aizen had a strong, stern arm across his chest. Why was Grimmjow still there? This wasn't his bedroom, the gift was finished— he could have left.

The espada was snoring— loudly— and Aizen was…

"Sosuke," Ichigo whispered softly. Not wanting to stir the _feline_. He was sure cuddling into him like a big damn cat.

"Ichigo," the brunette smiled.

"Why's he still here?"

"Our anniversary isn't over yet."

Ichigo blinked. What time was it? Ichigo started the gift around ten or so. The brunette was lying. He was going to milk this anniversary thing dry. Ichigo would not be surprised if the older shinigami started celebrating 'monthiversaries.'

Rolling his tired eyes, Ichigo snuggled into his lover's chest. The action was short-lived since Grimmjow would not let him budge, but luckily the brunette moved closer to return the snuggle.

_Wait._

_Crap-_

"I… I gotta pee."

"Good luck," the brunette chimed.

* * *

**I'll be continuing this. I feel you AizenxIchigo shippers and the lack of stories lately! I know that pain too well and also, I've put so much back-story into it that I cannot help but take a further dive in it.**

**I sort of have a plot for this. We'll see what happens. Let me know if you'd like to see something in the next update. :-)**


	2. Hollows Suck

The white figure clicked his tongue loudly. He jutted a pale finger at the other, twirling it around.

"_We've gotta make this happen, boss."_

"I don't know about that…"

The redhead stood on top of a tall skyscraper, one located deep inside of his inner world. He stared out at the warm sky, clouds leisurely passing by and the sunlight twinkling behind the white cotton fluff. It was much brighter in here nowadays. Ichigo suspected it was Aizen's doing but his hollow would never admit that. So he was left to speculation.

He peered over the side of the building, eyeing the menacing fall that appeared to be endless, bottomless— the farther down the darker it became and the closer the buildings converged. The pit was a mere speck from where Ichigo was. A sight like this would normally make him tremble, nauseous even, but he had become accustomed to it. If Ichigo did happen to tumble over the edge, his inner world would simply rotate and he would end up lying on the new surface. There was nothing to fear.

"_Yer a pussy, tha fuck happened to yer spunk?"_

Ichigo faced his hollow with arms crossed over his chest. He frowned deeply, eyebrows crinkling in the middle. The urge to escape his inner world was stabbing him in the gut but he had come here for a reason, a good reason at that.

"I'm not a pussy, Shiro." That was the nickname he had brandished the ghastly hollow with. _White._ It was a perfect match. Shiro had said it was childish and mocked him for his elementary thinking.

Despite the mocking, Shiro had to live with it. He was still Ichigo's hollow at the end of the day. "Just don't feel the need to do it."

"_Hah, that's pathetic. See, we hollows live differently. We take what we want, king. Fuck consequences."_ A huge grin split Shiro's face. He tapped his wrist as if he were wearing a watch. _"He's made ya his housewife. It's only a matter of time 'til ya pop out a baby."_

"What— ?! That's not even possible!"

"_Oi, trust me, it is, yanno how? 'Cause yer a damn woman now with how yer actin'."_

Fury crept over his brown irises as he glared at his white counterpart. Hollows were so damn slimy, crude and full of crap. _How did Zangetsu deal with this animal?_ Poor man. Ichigo shivered with anger and then sent Shiro the bird, middle finger high in the air.

The shrill voice cackled loudly as Shiro grabbed his sides in an exaggerated manner.

"_He needs a fuckin', king. Put the bastard in his place."_

"You're so lucky he can't hear you—" Ichigo groaned inwardly. He glanced back to the edge of the building. It looked so damn tempting right about now…

"_Not fuckin' scared of that pansy. Send him right here 'nd I'll show him what ya won't fuckin' take yerself." _

Ichigo planted his palm against his forehead. He shook his head, eyes closing— irritation overwhelming his every move. "He's told me many times he's not going to let me fuck him like that."

"_Lemme start speakin' yer language, maybe this will help get tha ball rollin'- clearly he's sayin' he don't think yer good enough and hates yer guts." _

The redhead deadpanned. His lips were in a narrow line as he blinked once at his blasphemous hollow. The grin on Shiro's lips never died. It stood before him, loud and proud, in all its glory.

"_Maybe not hate yer guts, but don't let his crappy 'love' fool ya."_

Somehow that sounded logical— to some extent. Ichigo continued to stare but he allowed himself to ponder the thought. If Aizen and him were going to lead a life together— a kingdom together— then why wasn't he able to share his _entire_ self? Ichigo was more than willing but the brunette was continuing to hold back. The redhead could recall a time where he barely got near the area after a long blowjob session and Aizen didn't hesitate to surge a strong amount of reiatsu on him. It hadn't hurt like a bitch like some of his punishments but it did stop his body from moving completely. Ichigo couldn't even twitch a muscle until Aizen freed him from the pressure.

Needless to say, they argued that night and Ichigo tromped out of the room, demanding Gin's room to sleep in and promptly kicking out the confused white-haired shinigami. _What— he was allowed to do that._

"Alright, you got a point."

The hollow smirked smugly.

"But I'm not going to freakin' rape him, Shiro! Neither are you. So unless you think of some elaborate plan then I'm going to continue on as usual."

Shiro squinted as he rubbed his chin— how uncharacteristic. The hollow acted on impulse and never thought over anything. He claimed it was instinct but Ichigo knew it was ignorance. _"Oi!"_ He slammed his fist against his palm, clasping it. _"I got tha plan, but yer gonna owe me big time. And I mean lettin' me fuck him big time."_

"Ehh… No promises until I hear the plan."

"_Aight, two plans actually. Ya gotta have a back up, king."_

"Mhm."

"_First plan, ya use that Grimm-bastard to get what ya want from Aizen."_ Ichigo's face scrunched up tightly already disliking the sound of it. _"Naw, this is how it goes- last time ya three fucked Aizen was really into him. Ya see, use him as bait and when Aizen's too busy with him, ya make yer move!" _

"But isn't that like-"

"_It ain't rape! If yer all fuckin', that's his damn consent."_

"I don't really want to rely on Grimmjow for more stuff, but whatever. Plan B?"

"_Well, yer not gonna like plan B. It involves that creep scientist."_

A shudder ran through his spine, Ichigo shaking his head furiously. "Ew, no, Shiro, that's gross!"

"_Naw, nothin' sexual. Not even I'm that fuckin' messed up, man."_ Shiro held up his hand to silence Ichigo._ "Aizen wants an heir, ya?"_

"Yup." The man did want an heir. But what did that have to do with… Ichigo paled. "Are you saying I give him an heir?"

"_Well didn't ya say the pink creep had a way to do it? Like growin' it in his lab or sum'shit."_

Ichigo sighed lowly. "Not exactly like that, but yeah, he'd be able to use my… _genetics_ to create something like an egg and then use Aizen's… Yeah, he'd just need a surrogate. Why am I explaining this?" He muttered. "Probably 'cause I've heard this so many times…" Ichigo roughly ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not ready for a baby."

At least Szayel had found a way to do it without Ichigo _carrying_ it.

He winced.

The first time Aizen brought up the baby talk, Ichigo immediately said no because of all the weird thoughts that attacked his mind. He feared he would be turned into some sort of makeshift woman. It sounded like something Szayel would do so Ichigo didn't want to chance it. Aizen had to continuously convince him that he wouldn't be experimented on. The two would only have to provide dna samples and then pick out a surrogate to carry the special-crafted egg. Aizen even had a candidate.

The conversation had been a blur after that. He couldn't imagine being a parent at the age of seventeen. Ichigo was by no means a child himself but he didn't feel confident about the idea of raising a baby. Babies were a twenty four-seven deal. They required attention all hours of the day and ran on their own schedules. He also didn't like the idea of bringing a baby into the world with the daunting task of being Aizen's heir. That was a lot of pressure for a little baby. But he didn't tell Aizen that.

"_Well, that's ma plan B, king. Ya either sneak up on him when he ain't lookin' or bribe the shit outta him." _

Rubbing his temples, Ichigo wasn't sure if topping Aizen was really worth that much. He didn't want to deepen his debt with Grimmjow and didn't want to raise a baby. If he had to choose, he'd go with plan A. But what if it didn't work? Then he would have to resort to the second one and he knew Aizen would never refuse that. Plan B was actually a foolproof plan but not one that settled right with Ichigo.

"I think I'm fine with how things are…"

"_No, yer not! I know yer deepest, darkest secrets and yer gonna fuck him. With or without ma help. I'll take drastic measures, king. Fuck with yer senses and take over myself."_

"So basically, I either do your two plans or you're going to hijack my body and go on a rampage?"

"_Yup."_

The hollow leered at him. Ichigo could feel a migraine coming on.

"Well, I don't want Aizen kicking me out on account of your stupid ass… I'll have to do it then, _bastard_." He spit out the last word. Usually Ichigo would never give into the likes of his hollow but he knew Shiro had the power to control his unconscious body— by unconscious he meant his sleeping body. Shiro was good at keeping to himself, for the most part, but not when he wanted— _craved_— something. He was a hollow.

Shiro laughed, flopping down on the building to relax on his side. He was satisfied. Ichigo felt the bloom of unwanted accomplishment swell inside of his own chest. They truly were counterparts and he felt what the other felt. And vice versa. _"Good, good. Now we're talkin'. So, anywho, why'd ya come here anyway?"_

Scratching the side of his head, Ichigo's eyes blinked a couple of times as he thought. _Why the hell am I here?!_ His reason for coming was long forgotten.

_Fuck._

_It was something important too._

His hollow continued to laugh at him and then Ichigo shrugged, closing his eyes and focusing deep down inside to his core.

He was soon freed from the torment of his hollow.

**x x x**

An odor of old musky chemicals wafted through the air— acidic and overbearing. The owner of the place was probably so use to the tart smell that his nose was immune to it. Knocking on that large white door may have been a mistake, but Ichigo wasn't going to turn around. He tried to hide his discomfort as he leaned against a random counter. The tops were scattered with various beakers filled with colorful liquids— bright pinks, yellows, blues, the whole spectrum of colors in each vial. Some shimmered under table top lights so the owner could get a better look at the contents inside.

He sighed softly while Szayel scurried around the laboratory, searching through enormous shelves, reading labels to find whatever it was he was looking for. The pink-haired espada barely paid Ichigo any mind.

When Ichigo had entered, he simply smirked and continued with his work. They barely spoke a few words before the espada busied himself.

The espada gasped a loud 'aha' and grabbed a clear bottle full of acid green liquid. He stirred it around and then headed to a counter across from Ichigo.

It was strange to start preparing for the second plan first but Ichigo wasn't going to place all of his faith on the first plan. He would eventually prepare the first plan. However, if that went down drain then he would have the second plan ready to go.

To add onto that, Ichigo disliked Szayel so he decided it was best to get through the formalities—more like ordeals— sooner than later. Unlike Szayel, Grimmjow would be easy to convince if it meant Ichigo owed him stuff in the future. So, with that, Ichigo stood inside of Szayel's lair.

_Not an easy feat either! _Aizen had been pestering him all day for some odd reason. The brunette was never clingy— and he wasn't— but today the man was constantly looming over Ichigo like a cat stalking a mouse. Ichigo had to tell him to stop more than once until Aizen finally gave up and returned to whatever he did with his time. Probably planning world domination or some ridiculous crap like that.

Ichigo tried to figure out what caused him to behave in such a way but came up with nothing. Neither of them had a birthday anytime soon, no special anniversary and it wasn't a holiday for humans or shinigami.

Everyone was just strange in Hueco Mundo.

That was it.

Ichigo was unconsciously tapping his fingers on the black surface of the counter— loudly too— and didn't notice until the pink-haired scientist made a very irritated noise in disapproval. He chuckled under his breath, embarrassed as he stepped away from the counter. It was taking too damn long in Ichigo's defense.

He took the initiative to step closer to Szayel who promptly spoke, eyes not looking at Ichigo but other senses aware of his movement.

"So why have you come to disturb me? You enter without a word and then cause a ruckus. I expect you to have a good reason, Ichigo-_sama_." Ichigo cringed at Szayel's hiss. Damn, don't upset a scientist at work. He released a soft breath as his shoulders slumped slightly.

"Ah—" He was still baffled at the other's tone that he stumbled over his words. "There's good reason, I swear…" He averted his eyes from Szayel who was now looking at him, dissecting him with bright golden orbs. "Do you remember what Aizen asked of you last spring?"

Szayel scoffed as those yellow orbs returned to some obscure-looking tool, twisting it to turn on a steady drip of the green liquid into an orb-shaped glass. "You question my memory- of course, I remember. He came to see if I mastered the fertility process. And for your information, Ichigo, I had mastered it." Well, that "sama" was short-lived. Szayel flipped his hair over his shoulder. He continued not to look at Ichigo. _No problem there. _"Now what about that has barely fascinated you? It took you long enough, Ichigo."

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek. Szayel made him uneasy— so uneasy that his stomach was contorting into heavy knots. The pink-haired creep had to be one of his least favorite espada aside from Yammy and Baraggan but his reasons for those two were quite obvious. They lacked any type of good qualities.

Though, it was a shame Szayel was frightening to be around since he was rather nice on the eyes. It goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover, really.

"Alright, since you aren't going to piece it together for me, I'll just say it." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm here to give you my dna or whatever you need to make it happen."

Now that caught his attention, Szayel quickly flicked his eyes up to meet Ichigo. He stared and then a pink eyebrow lifted. "You are actually ready to give us an heir?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing- and yeah, I guess I'm ready."

"You _guess_? So you are not actually ready then."

"I-" Ichigo sighed. He grabbed one of the stools and sat down. "See, here's the thing, Aizen doesn't know… It wasn't my idea in the first place. I'm sorta doing it to…" Ichigo thought for a moment before he continued. "To make him happy." That was half true, he'd leave the whole "topping" thing to himself. "And he's already asked Orihime and she is willing to carry the baby so now the wait is entirely on me."

"Hm, but you are simply doing it to make Aizen-sama happy?" Szayel questioned, yellow orbs judging him. "It would not be the first time the man took a sham handout, and it also would not be my first time doing so as well." Szayel's posture completely changed as he clapped his hands together. His thin lips curled into a fabulous grin.

"Splendid! We can finally see the outcome of my hard work." He moved away from his previous task and hurried to the shelves again. He pulled out a small plastic cup with a top and set it down right in front of Ichigo. "You will take that to the bathroom with you and fill it with your sperm. Then you will have to wait until I can create the egg from it and inseminate the egg before you go to fetch Orihime. Although, you should inform her to start eating healthier foods and taking vitamins, she must be at optimal health in order for this to run smoothly."

Ichigo nodded. "Can I add one thing? You see, this may not happen… as soon as you'd like. I'll give you my… _stuff_… but this might be delayed for awhile. It depends on Aizen."

Yellow eyes formed slits and eyebrows crinkled.

"I was under the impression Aizen-sama wanted this."

"He does, he does." Ichigo fought back another sigh. He wasn't going to tell Szayel his true intentions but it was hard to string together a good enough lie for the web he had created. "But I wasn't sure when I would give him this gift so I need to keep my eyes pealed for the best moment."

Szayel hmm'ed softly as a delicate finger tapped against his chin. "Well- as long as I get your dna then I will be satisfied. The process of creating an egg from it will be lengthy, so I could wait a bit longer for your signal. But does this mean I must keep it silent from Aizen-sama?"

"Yes!" Ichigo stammered. He blinked at his own abrupt outburst but, luckily, Szayel just laughed.

"Understood, but for my silence you owe me a baby to study soon. Now go pleasure yourself and bring your sperm at once!"

The redhead scowled as he left the stool. _Damn pushy espada._

**x x x**

Grimmjow snorted. He was currently lying on top of his mattress with his hands crossed behind his head. "Another threesome, eh? Yanno if ya wanna get at me, we don't gotta have Aizen there."

"I don't wanna get at you." Ichigo glared from the door. He refused Grimmjow's offer of sitting on the bed and he was glad he did. "I want to try out something new and, unfortunately, you have to be there."

"Why?" The blue-haired espada picked at his ear, looking entirely uninterested.

Ichigo decided to explain anyway.

"'Cause I wanna top him and I think he'll only let me if he's distracted."

Grimmjow shot up, the mattress underneath him jumped. His eyebrows furrowed as his lips curled into a frown. "Are ya sayin' I gotta let him fuck me?"

"Actually…" Ichigo hadn't thought about that. Yeah, Grimmjow probably would have to be fucked. "Whatever works, right?" He chuckled lightly. Ichigo winked. "Sex is sex, no?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Not when that fucker's involved." The room fell to a silence until Grimmjow got an idea, cerulean eyes widening and then a smirk slowly crept onto Grimmjow's lips. "But what this sounds like to me as an exchange. I'd do that for you and then you'd give me somethin' in return."

_Fucking knew it._

Ichigo was well aware of his debt to Grimmjow.

He shrugged as he tried to play it nonchalantly. "Yea, I guess. What's your condition?"

"My condition is I get ya without Aizen for one round. Just us. He can't be in the room either."

Was Grimmjow asking him to be unfaithful? What a prick. Ichigo stepped closer to the door. There was no doubt his espada hated him, nope, none at all. They ceaselessly made Ichigo dig a deeper hole for himself. They bathed in his anger and humiliation like it was a tub full of liquid gold.

"Do I gotta repay anytime soon?"

"Ya can repay me right now if ya wanted." Grimmjow grinned wildly. His hand snaked down to grab over his hakama— ready to start a show on the bed.

Ichigo quickly shook his head. "No thanks! Not gonna do that, you have to do your part first."

"Hope ya know this doesn't depend on Aizen lettin' ya top him. Once that guy's dick is in me, this deal is sealed."

He nodded his head slowly. "Figured," he muttered softly. "We're done here?"

Grimmjow threw himself back on the bed again. "Yea. Lemme know when ya want this shit to go down."

**x x x**

Both plans were ready to go.

Sadly.

Ichigo was beginning to regret his switch to Aizen's side. The espada were as bad as his hollow— loud, pushy, rude and full of themselves. Ichigo would rather them be mute and submissive.

The redhead walked along the length of the balcony. The view was nothing special. All that could be seen was miles of white sand, an endless purple sky and a large glowing moon. And it never changed. It was the same every single day. Maybe the moon would change shape, waning and waxing, but that was about it.

He leaned his elbows on the ledge and tried to escape his hammering thoughts. Images of unknown babies crying and Grimmjow swallowing him whole had been randomly invading his mind. He wondered what the outcome would be. With his luck, he would most likely have to sleep with Grimmjow and then await a long nine months for an heir.

All for Aizen's damn ass!

_Well… A nice ass. _

A well-sculpted ass with two beautifully-shaped cheeks that had cute dimples in the corners when he flexed. If there was some higher being out there, he took extra time when mapping out the features of Aizen's ass.

There was also a good chance that if Aizen enjoyed it then Ichigo would be allowed to do it again. Ichigo had no experience whatsoever but he would do anything to please his lover and he had been fucked enough to form some ideas of what to do properly.

Ichigo turned back into the bedroom, sliding the glass doors closed behind him and covering them with the sheer white curtains. He began to undress from his uniform, folding the clothes neatly and placing them in the laundry bin. The clothes were starting to fill the bin to the brim— Ichigo would have to remember to call for the maid. He would've done the laundry on his own but Aizen wouldn't allow him to do such_ trivial_ things.

He was left in his light grey boxers as his hand gently scratched under his navel. The redhead lightly smacked his lips together and headed for the bed. He flopped down and burrowed underneath both the silk top cover and warm bottom comforter. A soft groan left his lips as his muscles quivered and melted— tingling to relax. He stretched out his limbs and then curled onto his side. The warmth of the bed was so relaxing. It felt like he was sleeping on top of a thousand marshmallows with feathers lightly kissing his skin. Silly as that may sound, it was pure heaven.

_This was so worth switching sides._

Ichigo laughed. After his fit of chuckles passed, he yawned softly and felt his eyelids grow heavy. That was when a soft warm embrace blanketed over Aizen's wing. It slipped through the halls and the walls without fuss, it reached the bedroom, encircling the space and cradling Ichigo through the covers. He purred softly giving into the caress of Aizen's reiatsu.

The redhead loved it best when it was as sweet as this.

Aizen was always so sweet when the day came to an end and he could leave his work to return to Ichigo. This was his way of alerting the redhead of his close arrival and to simply give Ichigo a taste of the loving he would soon encounter.

Doors quietly opened, the sweet pressure more defined as Aizen neared the bed. Ichigo rolled over to greet his lover with a smile. He watched the brunette undress to his undergarments and then, when Aizen gazed at him, Ichigo reached out. He was pulled into a snug embrace. Aizen was already under the covers with him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as Ichigo started to kiss down a sharp jaw-line. A few seconds ago he was near sleep and now he could only think about making love to his _master_.

_So he's in one of those moods._

He was ready to worship the brunette. His mouth plastered on the nape of Aizen's neck, suckling over the smooth pale skin. It earned him the soft hitch of breath and he continued his slow loving.

Ichigo managed to get Aizen on his back, thighs straddling his waist while lips connected in a deep kiss. He moaned eagerly, mouth opening to let in Aizen's warm tongue, feeling it explore and map out the fine details of his mouth. Smooth hands snaked their way up his back and Ichigo immediately curled to press into the soft petting. The sensation was leaving light goose bumps in its wake.

Reluctantly Aizen pulled back with a soft hum meeting Ichigo's ears. "Beautiful…" His voice dropped a few baritones, purring into the redhead's ear and causing Ichigo to shudder. It felt like his entire body was washed over with the silkiest liquid in the world, Aizen's voice did wonders to his arousal. "Tell me why you met with two of my espada today."

Ichigo paused for a moment before he pushed back off Aizen's chest to stare down at the brunette. Nothing devious was hiding behind his eyes so he didn't know about Ichigo's intentions but the question was still surprising.

Ichigo was aware of Aizen's projector, which was able to surveillance each and every part of Hueco Mundo, but he didn't like the idea of Aizen constantly keeping tabs on him. What was the point of that? He could trust Ichigo and Ichigo could fend for himself among the espada. It made Ichigo think of something a parent would do to their child— constantly keep an eye on them from a far and expecting the worst.

"You were watching? Then you should know…" Ichigo trailed a finger down the length of Aizen's chest.

"Keep eye contact, Ichigo." Aizen gently ordered with a slight influx of reiatsu following his words. He reached a hand up to lightly stroke the side of the redhead's neck. Ichigo let his eyes close for a moment before meeting Aizen's eyes once more. "I was not watching you, Ichigo. Gin told me about you trailing into their rooms."

_So it was Gin._

Well, that wasn't too unbelievable. Gin was the man in charge of surveillance for the most part. It made perfect sense for him to wander into the privacies of Ichigo to try and catch some entertainment. Hours of watching inactivity could possibly drive a person mad and Ichigo would be the best choice for some sliver of entertainment when in charge of the screens. He got into the most trouble be it with Aizen or the espada. Gin was probably so delighted when he spotted Ichigo entering into both rooms, ready to spread the juicy gossip right to Aizen.

"You are hesitating, my love. What is on your mind?" His fingers traced Ichigo's collarbone. A small hint of worry flashed over Aizen's eyes, which would've been unnoticeable, but Ichigo was good at reading Aizen. He mastered the art pretty fast into their relationship.

Lowering his vision for a mere second, Ichigo re-locked with Aizen's and he sighed lightly. He could be honest about Szayel but the Grimmjow thing… He wouldn't be able to top Aizen if he let him in on that secret. He decided it was better to talk than to keep silent. "Meeting with Szayel is something I'd like to hide for awhile." He saw a look of surprise on Aizen. "And I met with Grimmjow 'cause I think I want another threesome."

"Have I successfully turned you into a sex kitten?"

Ichigo scowled.

Aizen continued.

"One who feeds on massive amounts of milk?"

Slapping the evil shinigami's chest, Ichigo laughed and rolled off Aizen. "Yea, sure. It's just I wanted to see you take Grimmjow. I mean…" The lie stung his tongue. It made him nauseous. He hated thinking about it but the threat of his hollow made him continue. "Hearing you two making out was so sexy and I asked Grimmjow if he would do it. He said yes."

Aizen returned Ichigo to his warm embrace, tucking the teen's head underneath his chin. Ichigo nuzzled his face into a warm chest, breathing in his clean aroma and tightly wrapping his arms around the brunette. "He said yes?" Aizen mused. "So what is the catch, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Catch?"

"I can hear it your voice that he wants something in return- something that doesn't sound pleasant, but entertain me with his demand. I will decide if it is worth rewarding him with my sex."

Ichigo nodded a little, pushing his head away to look at Aizen. "He wants a round of sex with me completely free of you." He pursed his lips. "You can't even be in the room he said."

"But I can watch?"

"Ah- yeah, I guess, with your surveillance I am su-"

"How interesting." Aizen sounded amused. Ichigo wasn't. He glared and wondered who kidnapped his sensible lover and replaced him with this sexual sadistic imposter.

Ichigo said with a huff, "Excuse me?"

Aizen flashed a simple grin as he caressed Ichigo's cheek in the process. "Imagine it, Ichigo. The whole time he forcefully takes you on his bed, you will know I am watching. You will become more and more wanton by the simple knowledge of me so far away but my eyes so close. Your mind will wander into thoughts of what I could be doing as I watch Grimmjow fill you in such an animalistic manner. You would put on your best performance for me. How lucky Grimmjow will be even if he is not the source of your true pleasure, he is simply a toy to help you reach climax."

_Crap._

The redhead winced, an uncomfortable tightness rising underneath his boxers. He felt his balls throb with hurt, swollen cock desperately wanting to be touched. He was willing to fuck Aizen then and there but instead he swallowed thickly and slid one leg between Aizen's legs. He craved for their bodies to be closer. Aizen returned the action with a knowing smirk as a hard erection rubbed against his thigh.

"You are already so hard and I have only explained it. Now imagine how it will be in the flesh?" He whispered in a husky voice. His hips began to roll forward, eliciting a moan from Ichigo.

"I want it," Ichigo pleaded in a rough, airy tone. He buried his nose in Aizen's neck.

"What is it you want, Ichigo?"

"I want it to happen." His teeth ran over soft skin and slowly sunk into the flesh, sucking loudly to create a love-mark on the brunette's skin. He had become damn rowdy and wished to carry on with Aizen's fantasy. The brunette had painted a lovely picture for him.

A big palm grasped one of his perky cheeks, tightening the fabric of his boxers. He loved being fondled like that so he couldn't hold back a needy moan. "Tomorrow, does that suit you?"

Ichigo nodded. His cheeks were a light pink since the heat of his arousal was attacking every inch of his skin.

So it seemed Grimmjow was going to get what he wanted regardless if Aizen topped him or not.

_Funny how things worked out. _

_Blame Aizen. _

It seemed his only option was the second plan. Whatever the case, Ichigo could only comprehend the want to be fucked so badly that it physically hurt.

* * *

**Phew, update took awhile! Luckily, I've started the next chapter so the wait shouldn't be too long.**

**If there is something you'd like to see in the future, let me know. **

**Thank you so much for reading and please review! : - ) **


	3. Showtime

Aizen dismissed Tousen. It seemed the Seireitei was not going to budge and continue to strike down the deal. Once Ichigo stepped into his life, the brunette had to shift his original plan in a new direction. The whole "Fake Karakura Town" was not going to settle well with his young lover, so Aizen had to take a new approach on obtaining ultimate power and becoming the king of every single realm.

He knew he could not simply order the Seireitei to demote their head captain and establish Aizen as the sole leader but the deal was going to open the door to eventually lead to that outcome.

Las Noches was very lucky they had Tousen on their side. The Seireitei seemed to appreciate his presence still and were willing to allow him behind the gates to commence various meetings on behalf of Aizen.

There was no trust for either of the parties but Tousen turned out to be a splendid middleman. He was not as forward as Gin or as ambiguous as Aizen— Tousen was rational, logical and, for the most part, soft-spoken unless he saw a clear obscenity then he was not afraid to establish his position.

Ichigo was also thankful for Aizen's new approach. He noticed the effort the brunette was making to settle this war without anymore fatalities. Aizen knew it would turn real bloody real fast if he hurt a single hair a top any of the heads of Ichigo's friends.

No one could say it was easy though. It definitely was going to take years to earn any form of non-hate from the other side. Not only did he have to deal with the shinigami but as a result of "taking Ichigo away" the vizards decided to side with the Seireitei. Some of his creations even returned to their old seats as captains.

The whole ordeal was tangled in the worst kind of knots— stubbornly staying put— but Aizen would have the outcome lean in his favor. He started it and would end it. He had the special weapon after all: Kurosaki Ichigo. The teen would definitely help achieve Aizen's ultimate goal.

Walking down the long hallways of Las Noches, Gin hovering close by, Aizen headed for the surveillance room. It was nothing equivalent to ones in the Living World. On the contrary, the room was completely black aside from the massive armchair in the middle. In front of the chair was a clear sphere, which had the ability to change sizes whenever Aizen saw fit. The sphere was able to project every spot located inside of Hueco Mundo— no matter how far or how obscure the spot may be. Aizen would simply think of an area to project or scroll through the many projections if given enough time, but the latter was usually left for Gin to do.

Other than the chair and the orb, the room was bare. The walls were white but that went unnoticed once the lights were off.

Aizen neared the doors to the room, fluidly coming to a stop and hearing Gin's steps silence behind him. "You are dismissed too, Gin."

"I knew that, Aizen-sama." Gin was smirking. Aizen could _hear_ the smirk caress the shinigami's drawl. "Just headin' ta ma duties. Looks like ya were too."

Aizen curtly nodded. He opened the doors with a simple pulse of his reiatsu. Shifting from one foot to another, Aizen faced Gin and gave the other a soft smile. "You are free from this duty for today. You may continue as you please. I have a few things to observe without interruptions."

White eyebrows pulled back, the sly shinigami began to grin like a Cheshire cat. "Aizen-sama's goin' ta play spy? Sounds like fun. How cruel not lettin' lil'ol' me join!" He aspirated with an exaggerated pout on his lips.

"I will make sure to save the show after, so you will not miss out on the fun. However, for now, I would like to be left alone to enjoy it live." Aizen smiled wider. "It is not something you would want to watch with someone else unless that someone was your partner."

Gin laughed and gave Aizen a 'thumbs up' sign. "Dirty. Got'cha, Aizen-sama." He finished his words with a bow. The white-haired shinigami turned on his feet and walked down the hall back the way he came. Aizen could hear the happy hum from Gin echo back and forth between the walls. The shinigami was clearly excited.

Aizen was excited too.

Soon the perfect performance would begin and Aizen had the ability to observe it in all angles and directions. He would also be able to hear each and every sound with as much clarity equivalent to standing inside of the room.

Aizen entertained the thought if sending his lover off to another was wrong, but he came to the conclusion he never cared about commitments before he encountered Ichigo. Ichigo demanded Aizen stay faithful and Aizen was not ready to watch Ichigo waltz back to the Seireitei, so he obliged. No one could compare to Ichigo's tantalizing atmosphere and intoxicating passion anyway, so there was no reason to stray in the first place.

Lights lowered to complete black as Aizen occupied the seat. The orb turned on a crystal clear image of the Sexta's room.

Showtime.

**x x x**

Ichigo bit on his defiant tongue while Grimmjow held a huge grin. "Thought ya said not until Aizen fucked me," the espada said with a snort. That didn't stop him from undressing, shoulders shrugging off his white jacket, the piece of clothing dropping to the ground.

Amber irises racked over the tanned skin, noticing the huge scar marring a strong, chiseled chest— the scar he had given Grimmjow forever ago. He drank in the sight. He really wanted to lose himself in the arousal despite Grimmjow's insistent teasing.

_When would Aizen begin watching? _

Maybe he was watching now and that made it all the sexier.

Ichigo slinked closer to the espada, putting on his best attempt at a seductive voice. "We're not here to talk about Aizen, right?" He whispered over the white bone, tip of his tongue swiping the length of the curved surface to taste the slight coolness.

The move was rather bold and shocked even himself. He thought he would be nervous and flustered, more jumpy than this. Instead he was making the first move which probably made a dent in the espada's forceful nature, but he didn't care.

Trailing his lips further, he nipped at the espada's chin and peered up at him with half-closed eyes, amber orbs glazed in warmth. He wanted to embody sultriness and hoped it was working.

Apparently, it _had_ worked. Grimmjow forced him against the nearest wall, tugging his clothes apart and flinging the intricate top to a random corner of the room. As Grimmjow ventured down his exposed chest with his wicked tongue Ichigo whined in his throat. He felt a warm mouth suck in his pert nipple, tongue flicking back and forth. He wasn't particularly sensitive there but Grimmjow's tongue was thorough eliciting jolts of pleasure to tingle across his skin.

Ichigo gripped thick electric blue hair to try and pull the espada away. He was becoming impatient. The other nipple needed attention too. Grimmjow got the picture and sucked in the neglected nipple, nibbling around the hardening flesh. The teen arched and moaned, body flush against a void torso.

Sex with Grimmjow was entirely different. He had no clue why, maybe because of the sheer thrill of having another lover, but Aizen was an excellent lover. Maybe because the espada embodied everything that was wild, wrong, and ungodly exotic.

Hands worked on freeing his bottom half, hakama gone and discarded. A shiver ran up his spine when lips kissed along the length of his hard erection. Those lips felt so good, extremely good, soft and rough and who knew that combination was possible. He had trouble trying to focus on anything but the mouth on his cock, reaching down to place a palm on the espada's head. Not gripping hair, but slightly guiding the espada.

Grimmjow engulfed the head and swiftly swallowed Ichigo whole, deep throating him without much mind to his gag reflex. Fuck, did he have one? Ichigo felt so wonderfully good. His toes curled and body writhed wantonly, moaning louder than usual for not only Grimmjow to hear but his brunette lover as well. A sheen sweat broke out on the surface of his skin and he hoped Aizen could see his sun-kissed body glistening flush against the pale white wall.

After a few slow bobs on his cock, espada sucking _hard_, Ichigo struggled to pull out. He was so close to coming. He needed it to stop because there was no way this would end anytime soon. "Bed," he commanded in a raspy voice.

Grimmjow slurped and released the cock with a loud pop. He smirked as he stood, lips seeking out Ichigo who willingly pressed into the espada, hooking his arms around strong shoulders and fiercely kissing him, tasting his own flavor on those talented lips. The espada grabbed the back of his legs, having him hook those around his body too. He carried Ichigo to the bed, lying him down and looming over him.

"Ya wanna suck my cock?" His mouth pressed on Ichigo's ear. The teen shuddered, that rough voice doing wonders, as his fingers curled into the hard flesh of Grimmjow's back. He nodded his head obediently and the espada rolled out of his grasp.

Ichigo slipped between two spread legs, hands feverishly working at the folds of the hakama. He stripped Grimmjow eager and ready for what was to come next.

A well hung cock bobbed in front of his face. He could feel the heat emanating off the throbbing skin, nose hit with a musky smell mixed with something more enticing which could only be described as Grimmjow. Lapping at the slit, he was rewarded with a deep grumble from the espada who was lounging, hands pillowed behind his head.

"Fuckin' tease," he groaned as Ichigo rubbed against the sensitive dip where head met shaft. Deep cerulean eyes burned darker with lust glaring at Ichigo like some silent threat, demanding him to do more than just lick his cock as if it were some lollipop.

Mewling softly, the teen obeyed. He wrapped slender fingers around the thick girth and squeezed the base of his soon-to-be treat. He slipped the tip inside of his warm mouth, swirling his tongue and dipping his head low while his hand stroked the rest of the way up. He felt Grimmjow's thighs tremble at the sensation which only made him want to continue the teasing, slowing his pace to a maddening one.

The espada withheld a groan— Ichigo could feel him shake violently below. He lapped the underside, hand sliding down to the base, curling his tongue as if to pull the length in further, beckoning it deeper. He made a soft _'mmm'_ when he finally swallowed more, going deeper, getting closer to his hand which was an amazing feat since Grimmjow was so perfectly well-endowed.

"Suck," Grimmjow hissed. He grabbed a patch of Ichigo's hair, tugging it down sharply. The teen whimpered but the sound was muffled as more of the length pushed into his awaiting mouth. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing his jaw had the power to unhinge, and felt the sharp thrust forward. The espada had already snatched Ichigo's hand from his length, forcing it to the mattress. Ichigo tried to swallow fully with each thrust, not really to pleasure Grimmjow but to relax his gag reflex. However, it did pleasure the espada, his movement more jerky and the head of his cock met the back of a slick throat.

Ichigo choked around the dick, throat constricting and caving in. His lungs were about ready to burst until Grimmjow pulled his head off the long shaft. Ichigo's mind went fuzzy and he wasn't sure when they had locked hands, fingers intertwined in a tight hold. It was more reassuring than it was affectionate, which was fitting since Ichigo wasn't here for affection, neither was Grimmjow.

"Enough of that," the espada grunted as he slid out from under Ichigo.

Ichigo would attempt to stand but he knew the effort would end in failure. His whole body felt like jelly and he imagined his knees would buckle, descending him to the floor, if he tried to get up.

Amazingly, he was still hard as a rock— cock pressed on white sheets. Aizen had never treated Ichigo like Grimmjow had. He had fucked Ichigo's mouth plenty of times but not with such animalistic force. Aizen was more loving and tender, movement only fastening when given the go ahead. Never had Ichigo choked on his dick— well— maybe the first couple of times when he was learning how to give blow jobs properly, but that was biology's fault rather than Aizen's doing. Gagging usually turned Ichigo off as quick as a light so he wondered what had been different here. He decided it was nothing important to worry about.

Grimmjow gripped his chin, forcing him out of his thoughts. "I want yer ass bent over this bed," he ordered, voice husky and low— vibrating the point. Ichigo darted his eyes to the edge of bed. He could probably manage that, it wasn't far and his legs would be supported by the ground.

He slipped off the bed— limbs wobbly— knees colliding with the floor and upper-body pressed flush against the mattress. Rolling his hips forward, he grazed his hot, neglected cock into the side of the bed. How slutty he must have looked, yes, he knew Aizen would enjoy the show.

Grimmjow left the bed seeming so composed, movements completed with feline grace, despite the fact that his cock was thoroughly sucked not too long ago and that cock was still pulsing for more. He busied himself at a small nightstand outside of Ichigo's view. He could hear the light shuffling, body tingling in anticipation for the espada's next move, hoping to be touched, stroked, kissed, fucked— something, anything.

A heat swooped over him to elicit a moan from his parted lips.

The espada was near.

"Grimm-nngh-"

He arched his back to raise his ass further in the air, trying to tempt the espada.

"Fuckin' look at ya," he said with satisfaction. A large hand groped one of the perky, soft ass cheeks, digging the tips of his nails in the pale flesh. Ichigo sighed in relief. They were getting closer to the grand finale and his body was begging for it.

Removing the hand, angling it back in the air, palm wide, Grimmjow lunged his arm forward to smack a hard spank on the flesh, cheek jiggling and tinting with pink.

Ichigo groaned loudly, initially wincing at the sudden pain, and soon became a whimpering mess as the espada placed more blows on his rosy ass cheeks.

Every so often he would gently caress the heated skin, kissing it with wet lips. Tongue attempting to massage away the pain, it helped, somewhat, but Ichigo could careless because his mind was in a daze. His erection hung and leaked dribbles of precum to the floor— his body way too excited from the spankings he was delivered. He tried to form coherent speech but managed to only release a _'nngy-aah'_ as Grimmjow gave his final spanks.

Slap, slap, slap.

A clear pop of a bottle entered Ichigo's ears after the incessant beating of his heart settled. His red flesh throbbed in pain but it gave him pleasure. Was he a masochist? He wasn't sure, but Grimmjow was going to prepare him, and thank the gods, because he was ready to explode. His cock hadn't been touched and it was already weeping profusely.

The espada took his sweet time coating his fingers in the slippery lube, laughing at the teen in a low baritone. Supple thighs spread further apart as ass cheeks glowed, a cute entrance presented, begging to be thoroughly fucked.

Time ticked by excruciatingly slow, when was Grimmjow going to fuck his brain's out? Ichigo could die for all that espada cared. That was when a chill ran down his spine, a tip of a finger teasing his entrance— it was slicked in a cold substance. He let out a breath of air, raising his hips when the finger slipped inside without hassle. The finger curled to pull a loud whimper from Ichigo.

His mind was so far gone that he wasn't sure how long it had been until another digit was pressed into his ass, this time pain tingling his better sensations. The two digits spread inside of him, scissoring open and close. Ichigo fought against the pain, bucking his hips to swallow the fingers deeper. He wanted this so bad, oh, he didn't care if he had to hurt himself to get it.

Grimmjow fucked him harder with those fingers, adding in a third and splitting tight walls apart. He growled loudly, leaning over Ichigo to nip at the juncture between shoulder and neck, skin salty and moist. "He fuck ya like this?" He thrust harder, fingers attacking a sweet sensitive nub and Ichigo began moaning wantonly, body jerked forward.

He didn't answer, either he didn't want to displease Aizen or he didn't hear, but one thing was for sure, he was willing to happily sacrifice his body to the pleasure.

Grimmjow removed his fingers from the tight heat. Ichigo moaned, not a good moan, a dissatisfied and irritated one. The espada laughed at him as he began to lube up his hard cock. He took a few moments to relish the sight of Ichigo's puckered hole, winking at him. One hand cupped his balls and the other stroked the shaft, getting his cock nice and wet for the slutty hole.

"Fuck m-me, Grimm," he swallowed thickly, "ah fuck me!"

The teen writhed, finally that cock plunged inside of him. Grimmjow took no time to let Ichigo adjust, which was okay, Ichigo wanted to feel that stretch, indulge in the pain laced with pleasure— it felt so real and so right. Slamming into his tight hole, Ichigo gripped the sheets, nails clawing at the material and threatening to tear. He was knocked into the bed in a brutal, rhythmic motion, his cock making contact with the edge.

Man, the espada was fucking him good. He hoped Aizen was pleased so far because he surely was, with a big throbbing cock in his ass to show for it. The grunts and growls were growing in volume, dancing around his head, and Ichigo met them with loud moans and yelps— gulping for air. With a slight angle change, Grimmjow lifting Ichigo's hips and raising higher on his bent knees, he thrust downward into Ichigo, striking that prostate head on.

"Yes! F-fuck! R-righ nng-ht there!"

There were no words to describe his pleasure, his mind was coming to a blank, every part of his body was being nicely fucked, the sweet slapping of skin on skin ringing in his ears. He shuddered deeply, afraid the end was near— he didn't want it to stop. Vicious claws dug into his hips as Grimmjow stirred his insides, pulsing cock continuously screwing him.

He couldn't breathe, the fucking made his vision turn white hot, and he moaned but the sound was broken and clipped. The only clear sounds were heavy, ragged breathing, a strong body pounding into another, and the bed continuously hitting the wall, mattress creaking under the pressure.

Ichigo's face contorted into an expression that mimicked pain, _but it wasn't pain_, and then it loosened to one of pure and utter bliss. He came with a breathless cry, pearly white cum staining the sheets hanging over the side of the bed.

Grimmjow continued his relentless pounding, growling wildly at how tight Ichigo's body had become when overcome by orgasm, insides constricting tightly around the large cock, begging for his seed, practically milking the organ.

Pumping his hips— one, two, three times— Grimmjow groaned in his throat, spurting his seed without warning, coating the walls in his climax.

The teen purred at the warm feeling, his ass thoroughly fucked and the proof settled heavy inside. His breathing was still erratic, heart pounding and he could feel heavy breathing on the back of his neck now— Grimmjow crumbled on top of him.

A long moment of catching their breath passed, the teen hissing lightly, Grimmjow pulled out of him with a light plop. White strings of cum dripped down his thighs, making Ichigo tremble. He made sure to keep his legs spread for longer than a minute, wanting Aizen to see. He was sure his lover would savor the sight, knowing the deed was done.

He felt so exhausted in all the right ways. Energy-deprived for all the right reasons.

"Yer a good fuck," was the last thing Ichigo heard before his body slumped to the floor on its own accord, amber eyes closing, yeah, that was a good fuck. He succumbed to sweet unconsciousness.

**x x x**

The resonance of the smooth voice didn't register, eyes rapidly jittering underneath lids, and Ichigo buried his face in the soft pillow blocking out whatever noise he could. A warm hand rubbed tiny circles down the dip of his back coaxing him to wake up. He had no desire to leave his sleep-ridden state, groaning as he weakly swatted the hand on his back.

Soft lips kissed his shoulder-blade, nuzzling the smooth skin and humming lowly.

"Sosuke," he whined in a gruff voice, sleep evident in the tone.

The brunette chuckled and moved away. "You have been passed out for nearly three hours, Ichigo. I was afraid he fucked you to death."

Ichigo snorted at the comment, rolling onto his side to land his half-open eyes on Aizen. He reached out to stroke a hand over the other's thigh, squeezing it gently as a bigger hand landed on his own. Ichigo was content with staying in bed for hours if it meant Aizen was there. Of course, Aizen took the initiative to disturb the peace not being one to lie around for the hell of it.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Ichigo wondered if it was the right time to dish out the second plan. He had no intention to partake in the first plan. As hot as it would be to see the Sexta dominated Ichigo didn't want to watch his lover with another in such an intimate coupling. What a double standard, but Aizen actually liked watching Ichigo be fucked, unlike Ichigo. Aizen may have slyly got a few kisses and his dick sucked by Grimmjow, but that was where Ichigo drew the line.

So the second plan it was. Although, first things first, Ichigo had absolutely no energy to have sex but they could always save it for later.

Clearing his throat, he tugged on Aizen's sleeve to catch his attention. A fine brown eyebrow rose in question, chocolate brown eyes descending to Ichigo.

"Baby-" he muttered.

"Yes?"

"No." He shook his head. "What I meant was a baby, an heir, that's what you want?"

Now that actually captured all of Aizen's attention, focus targeted on the teen. He cupped the sides of Ichigo's face in loose palms trying to discover any hint of joking around in his eyes.

_When had the atmosphere turn dead serious… _

Ichigo chuckled awkwardly, averting his gaze from the one dissecting him. His hands planted on Aizen's and then he licked his lips. Tough, yes, it was tough to word what he wanted to say. _Give me your ass virginity for a baby._ Yeah, real smooth, Ichigo.

Aizen pulled back. He was actually frowning, how strange. Ichigo stared openly at the look, studying the creases, this was the first time he saw the brunette disappointed. He knew Aizen got disappointed from time to time but never had he expressed the emotion in front of others. This heir thing was really serious, huh?

"I'll do it, but-" Ichigo lifted to be level with Aizen in a sit. He held up one finger. "I have one condition. You must show me how committed you are. Babies are a lifetime thing, yanno. I need to be sure we can provide another life with a stable family." Ichigo didn't need to be reassured. Aizen could give their baby that and more. Ichigo had no plans to leave and Aizen wasn't going anywhere. But, hey, he needed to make this sound plausible. "We have to be able to share all aspects of our lives."

Aizen nodded gently in agreement with Ichigo. The teen was relieved he had made sense. He could not predict how his lover would react next.

"So I want to top you, Aizen Sosuke." He spoke the statement with determination, voice unwavering similar to a warrior facing battle.

…

Crap.

His confidence was faltering. The brunette had stared and continued to stare. He wasn't even blinking! Chocolate eyes darkened slightly and flickered with calculation. It made Ichigo uncomfortable and he wished for a way to erase the past ten minutes. That'd be lovely.

Aizen turned his head away for a moment before returning to Ichigo, giving him a smirk. "You wish to top me with the payment of an heir?"

Ichigo blinked…. _Yes_…. He nodded. Might as well be straight-forward. Aizen liked him like that, or so he said on more than one occasion.

"You understand the cost outweighs the benefit?" Aizen reached over to gently stroke Ichigo's cheek. His touch felt gentle, voice sounded gentle, Ichigo had no clue where this was going. "I win in this situation. One night of you topping me in return for a lifetime of an heir, have you truly thought this over?"

"One night's enough." It wasn't but Ichigo was confident it wouldn't be just one night. If he got the chance, he was going to make it fucking perfect. He lunged forward, capturing Aizen in a slow, thorough kiss. He cupped the brunette's strong cheekbones. "If you win, just say yes." His words ghosted over soft lips.

The brunette hummed in contemplation. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo, sought out warmth, receiving a snug embrace. "I will accept if you meet one condition of mine as well."

"What's that?"

"You will let our child call you mommy." Aizen's lips curled into a soft grin with the faintest hint of a glimmer in his eyes.

Ichigo stiffened, sending him a sharpened look.

_He wasn't… _

No, he was. He was dead serious.

"Fuck it," he groaned loudly, throwing his arms up in the air. "Fine!"

The brunette chuckled as he pulled Ichigo closer. "We have a deal, Ichigo."

* * *

**Had way too much fun with that smut scene, keke.**

**Thank you so much for reading, sticking around, yanno the usual. Please review! :-) **


	4. Unspoken Love

The young male frowned deeply pacing back and forth in front of the white closed door. He counted off a few numbers in his head while the woman took her sweet time inside of the bathroom amid the impatience.

What would the results be?

Szayel had successfully created the egg and injected Aizen's sperm before Orihime under went surgery to swap eggs and allow the pregnancy to commence. But that was the thing, no one was certain if this pivotal moment would happen. A week had passed, slowly, and Szayel was finally willing to give the girl a pregnancy test to ensure all went well.

Presently, the woman had dashed to the bathroom over a half an hour ago and there was still no word from her.

Tight knots had tangled over in his stomach, firmly coiling, nerves tingling and anticipating the worst, this was very crucial and needed to happen for a couple of reasons. One, Orihime wouldn't have to undergo another grueling surgery underneath the talented hands of a creep, two, no more awkward masturbation sessions ended with a grand finale inside of a cup, and three, Aizen would not have another excuse to postpone their deal. The cruel brunette wouldn't allow Ichigo to top him until Orihime announced a pregnancy.

_What's taking her so damn long?!_

Two hands landed on his shoulders, gently wringing out the tension and kneading the muscles, Ichigo cursed under his breath before shrugging out of the grasp. A soft chuckle vibrated behind him caressing his ears and then a mouth kissed his orange tresses despite his fuming attitude.

"You must relax, darling. There is no reason to worry. If anything goes wrong, we will try again."

Ichigo scoffed, crossing two arms over his chest, walking away from Aizen and closer to the door. He pressed his ear to the cool surface in hopes of hearing anything on the other end but not even a stir could be heard or any sign of life for that matter.

Forehead furrowed in disbelief, Ichigo wondered how Aizen could be insufferably calm and fine with trying again if all failed.

_Trying again_ didn't sound appealing to him, more time-wasting actually, and Shiro was becoming pesky, constantly accusing Ichigo of being a bitch and not taking what he rightfully deserved. The uneasiness blooming inside of his chest was due to the nasty hollow and highlighted a repulsive forewarning of what was in store if this did not happen in the near future.

"Orihime," he said with a little too much irritation, "you alright?" It would not be her fault whatever the outcome was but waiting made Ichigo impatient and irritable. Puberty passed long ago (not too long ago), but the hurricane of emotions remained harbored deep inside bubbling to the top of his stomach.

A small feminine 'uhn' was muffled by the door and Ichigo could barely hear the shuffling of her feet on the tile floor.

Would this be it?

He imagined her bolting through the door with the much awaited news— the sole keeper of their fate.

Unfortunately, seconds turned into minutes and the silence persisted.

Aizen hummed to fill the silence. The underlying intention was to be comforting but Ichigo found it annoying. Under different circumstances, Ichigo would have loved to hear his man hum and sing to his heart's content— on more than one occasion Aizen allowed Ichigo to indulge in the impeccable sound— but right now was _not_ the time.

He hid his scowl, hoping to conceal annoyance, from Aizen; his back faced the humming man and eyes stayed glued on the door.

He thought the woman would never come out, probably admiring the white-speckled granite counters that reflected images as pristine and perfect as the impressive mirror hanging above it. Orihime was easily entertained and distracted.

Unknowing, but luckily, Ichigo stepped back and the door burst open soon after. Handle in one hand and pregnancy test in the other, Orihime excitedly jumped on her feet shaking the white apparatus in front of Ichigo's face. His scowl wiped off his lips replaced with a look of awe even if he was unable to read the results.

He knew this strangely familiar but not_ personally_ familiar reaction could only mean one thing.

She looked absolutely ecstatic, face parted in an exuberant smile, hopping over the threshold, moving toward Aizen to wave the results in his face next.

The younger male followed her fast movement instantly and caught the warmth in Aizen's chocolate hues, he had a soft closed grin on his lips and his hand reached out to receive the test minding to grasp the _proper _end.

Ichigo began to feel similar warmth spread throughout his limbs, an odd comfort blossoming inside the center of his chest and he couldn't entirely string together the correct descriptive terminology for this reaction.

Happiness, relief, anticipation— those would work.

Curious, he thought over the reaction for a few seconds and decided it was influenced by the silent joy Aizen emitted— the man's reiatsu spoke wonders for his characteristic silence. It pulsed brightly and swirled around the corridor they occupied, what Ichigo could only compare to the shimmering rays of the sun, covering everything in its path in a blanket of warmth and light.

"We did it?" Ichigo muttered to the other two, stupefied and breaking the chains of his prior loss of words.

"We did it!" Orihime squealed happily, her hands fisting the front of Ichigo's top, continuously bouncing.

He couldn't help the smile on his lips, her excitement was too contagious and, with the help of Aizen's reiatsu, he became excited, a little more curious too— curious to find out what that little form inside of her would turn out to be and who it would become. Would it be a girl or a boy? Would it look like Aizen or Ichigo? Maybe his parents' genes would creep into the mix and pass down another generation… Would it possess powers able to surpass Ichigo and Aizen? This child would be the melting pot for a perfect blend of the two greater powers coming together so Ichigo could only assume double the strength. Who really knew at this point, but he was interested and these thoughts whizzed wildly inside of his mind.

"You have given us the best news, Inoue. Lovely, absolutely lovely." The bubbly female faced the lord after releasing white fabric, both smiling and atmosphere comfortable. "Now you must allow us to pamper you in hopes of repaying you. My servants have arranged a room suited to accommodate your pregnancy. Unless you have any objections, you shall spend nine months with Ichigo and me answering your every need."

"Oh Aizen-sama," she chirped happily as her small hands clasped together in front of her bust, "I would love to stay here. Both of you deserve to have your baby as close as possible!" She nodded determinedly and her eyes glowed over in a comical fire. "This baby may be baking inside of my oven, but it is completely your guys' bun!"

Coughing loudly, Ichigo pounded his chest while choking on a snort. Aizen simply nodded in agreement with the female's childish way of explaining the pregnancy. How the man didn't crack even a tiny smile in response was beyond Ichigo's realm of comprehension.

He moved closer, placing a hand on Orihime's shoulder from behind, brokenly chuckling, "Thanks 'hime, we appreciate it. Let's head to your place and go pack all your stuff, yea?"

"Alright, Ichigo!" She eagerly bounced and suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. "I wanted to say how happy I am to be included on this journey. I promise to follow all the directions and books. I have a lot to learn, but your baby is in good hands."

"Don't worry, Orihime, we got a lot to learn too." Ichigo gave Aizen a knowing look, eye contact made.

"Yes, we do." Aizen added gently.

After a garganta opened, the three stepped inside to head to Orihime's apartment and nearly pack the entire space for her stay at Las Noches.

**x x x**

A day later, the initial happy-buzzing feelings dispersing to a warm background purr, Aizen flipped over a page scanning the small font of the pregnancy book Szayel had given him after the big news. All three of them actually had a copy of the book, Aizen was just the first to begin reading— it never hurt to be prepared early.

He acquired that valuable knowledge when he claimed the seat as Las Noches' lord. Plans and preparations were necessary, as well as informed people ready to embark on those plans when given the call, and he would approach Orihime's pregnancy with the same mindset straight from the get-go.

So, currently, he sat in bed, against mountains of fluffy pillows, reading this book before his routine sleep with Ichigo twiddling away on his phone at his side.

"Here it states expecting mothers may experience intense bouts of sexual desire during the first trimester. Hm, how would we handle that if such a situation were to occur?" He asked casually but the true intent mischievous.

"You're such a bad liar," Ichigo replied dryly whilst scrolling down a random webpage and was instantly interrupted, Aizen handing him the open book, cell phone swapped, to scan over the specified paragraph, "holy…" He blinked a few times realizing the evident fact before stealing a glance at Aizen. "Well, if that happens then we'll have to lock her up and hide the key until the next trimester," he boldly stated, returning the book to its owner.

Uncharacteristically, baffled from the response, Aizen rolled his eyes and continued to read. "I am sure she won't be _lucky_ enough to have that symptom. She will probably encounter morning sickness and fatigue on a daily basis, which leaves no time to waste on baby-induced pleasures."

His young lover replied with a snort then responded to a flash on the screen of his phone, possibly a text message although Aizen was not quite familiar with the concept.

Following the train of thought, the internet had been a stranger concept to him, but Ichigo had bothered persistently, two weeks straight, for it, so now Las Noches had a system able to tap into wifi signals from the Living World. Aizen felt it a curse because Ichigo was constantly busy with the pesky thing, often interrupting rather intimate moments to check a beeping phone claiming it to be an email from his sister or another.

Dropping the soul-stealing phone to the bed, scooting closer to him, Ichigo grabbed a fistful of his loose collar and drew his face closer. He seemed to be overcome with intense emotion by the random pulses of reiatsu Aizen knew he was unable to control. "Instead of talking about _her_ needs, let's talk about _mine_." The youth purred, forcefully capturing him in a thorough kiss, tongue prying his lips apart and exploring his hot mouth. Aizen let him.

"Yanno," Ichigo gasped diving into his mouth again for a deeper plunge, tongues met in a tussle, "it's time," scorching tongue blistering his top lip in a sloppy kiss and eager teeth nipping the pliant area, "for you," a loud suckle of his bottom lip, Ichigo working his lips, earning a slight hitch in breath to escape him, "to give me _all_ of you."

Wait.

He did not catch the last part-

Or his brain had yet to process the implication.

Aizen reluctantly left the delicious attacks of Ichigo's mouth, drawing back, opening his eyes and blinking one time to rid the soft blur glazed over his chestnut hues. The redhead's fist kept its firm clutch on him, heavy breath colliding with his own, lips mere inches apart, as he began to speak.

"Do you mean our deal? Tonight, but you never-"

His words immediately cut-off, Ichigo growling and kissing him harshly, teeth clanking, a sharp incisor snagged on his bottom lip and tore the thin skin causing a skinny line of red to slide down Aizen's chin.

Was the person in his bed still Ichigo? Was he even a person anymore?

The brunette was not sure, so to be certain the redhead had not magically transformed to a hollow, he pushed Ichigo back with his hands and his reiatsu before planting a hand over the bleeding area of his lip and dabbing the cut with the pad of his thumb. He swiped the lost blood from his chin and sucked on his red thumb. There was no chance he would wipe the mess on the solid white sheets below them.

When Ichigo made contact with the mattress, he narrowed his eyes and scoffed then his hand wrapped around Aizen's ankle and gripped it with a vice.

"You're not fighting this, Aizen Sosuke." Full name, that was different to say the least and his tone was laced with notable venom— venom similar to the powerful poison he spoke with before they became lovers, barking at Aizen with contempt and unfounded bravery. "I've waited the last month for this and, friggin' begged for this, it is time. Whether you're prepared or not."

Watching with extreme calculation, Aizen deemed Ichigo normal and untainted— the hollow yet to take control. Although, his teen was acting brutish and lacking common sense enough to dare pose a fight in their bedroom but, nevertheless, his eyes were their normal amber hues and complexion as sun-kissed as it ever had been.

"Three weeks, not a month," he corrected, "and what has come over you? You will not address me in this manner. Contain the unruly monster inside of you, Ichigo." It was not advice, it was a command. He suspected the leader in Ichigo's daring attitude was his hollow. "Release me," he punctuated his words in the shake of his captured leg.

"What?" Ichigo jolted upright and glared at him, firm hold continuing around his ankle, nails threatening to claw pale skin. "So, you're gonna give me some more excuses? Wow."

He violently pushed against the ankle to grant its freedom and scooted to the cooler side of the bed turned away from Aizen. It did not take an expert to detect the anger seething through the teenage prodigy. "That 'unruly monster' of mine was right about you." Aizen noticed his voice had become unsteady, dripped with something close to disbelief.

Disbelief as to what— he was not certain, possibly to the barbaric hollow being right about something for once. However, what was that something?

Aizen would find out.

"Excuse me? You must elaborate." The brunette truly taken aback, wondering what was stewing inside of the youth's head. On a good day, Ichigo was an enigma but tonight he was completely past that. His hollow the culprit, a highly educated guess, of course, and Aizen would be ready to reprimand the beast soon.

"You… you…" Ichigo's voice softened from its previous bold baritone. Aizen detected uncertainty through the erratic spasms of Ichigo's jagged reiatsu radiating off his hunched form, amber eyes lowered to the mattress and fingers pinched the sheets to distract them, "you don't love me. I mean, you do, but not as much as I thought… since you won't destroy this wall you've built for me." Teeth grit, the redhead looked utterly defeated.

"You mean this in all seriousness, correct?"

"Aizen, cut the bullshit."

He raised his brown eyebrows in a bit of surprise at the rude remark.

It had been a long while since he heard _Aizen_ by itself from the redhead. Maybe _Aizen-sama_ or some rendering of the term, but never _Aizen_ alone. Ichigo favored _Sosuke _when in private.

Aizen would not comment on the profanity he used. Ichigo knew it was frowned upon and not tolerated outside of passionate love-making, not to mention _bullshit_ was not a term one would normally use in the throes of passion.

"You know I'm being serious," he included, "and I mean what I'm saying. If you don't want to discuss this anymore, I'll happily sleep in Gin's room." Yes, Ichigo was notorious for kicking the poor white-haired shinigami out of his bedroom when they argued. It was a really nice room if that helped the redhead's defense, Aizen mused.

"Apologize for your outlandish behavior and I will continue our discussion." Fair enough, Aizen thought, since Ichigo had acted out of pure lust and no logic. He had even tore Aizen's lip in a fit of animalistic passion. The action endearing, yes, but it lacked any consideration.

Swallowing thickly— Aizen watched the redhead's Adam's apple bob— Ichigo crawled closer and leant over his ankle in a bowing position. Warm amber eyes met chestnut brown eyes, the redhead pressed a soft kiss to the spot his hand had viciously gripped not too long ago. "Please forgive me, Aizen-sama."

Ichigo understood the right routine, the right way to please Aizen and obtain what he wanted from the man. And Aizen was well aware of this too. He did not mind being buttered up by the younger male. It made him feel superior, which he was, and Ichigo would eventually be granted his wanted objective. Win-win, no?

"You are forgiven. Anyway, it seems you wish to carry out our deal tonight. Next time we make a deal, you will inform me when you want your respected part within at least one day's notice. Is that understood?"

"Understood," he replied earnestly and snaked further up Aizen's body to become nose to nose. "Does this mean tonight is the night?" His amber hues burned with curiosity and some hint of cute innocence. Ichigo eager, maybe nervous too, to tread waters he never set foot in before.

"Tonight_ is_ the night." He whispered over pink lips, stealing a quick kiss. "Now get me in a mood where I could never refuse, melt me with that intensity I know you possess."

No questions were asked.

Ichigo did not present him any type of escape route with a familiar _'You sure?'_ or a '_We don't have to if you don't want to'_, nothing of the sort was asked and no cautions were taken. The redhead immediately lurched forward and tackled him to the mattress, back pressing into the warm sheets and his heart shivering a small hinted twinge as a result of the hurled force. Or what he mustered up and told himself was the force and not the odd wariness threatening to bubble under his reserved surface.

Aizen was not afraid. Nothing or no one had the ability to shatter his unwavering self-righteousness and turn it into a piling heap of fear. Apprehension was not a word suited for any of his actions, or so he liked to believe. Merely, he was not convinced of the validity of this situation. Not a sliver of his entire being was persuaded either. To him, it sounded absurdly wrong to have their roles reversed. If this was a family, and it soon would be, Aizen was the father and Ichigo was the mother.

Mothers did not top.

Unless they were riding-

But clearly _someone else_ would be doing the riding tonight. Actually, Aizen would not being doing the riding either, _per say_, based on the position he was in— Ichigo flush against his solid figure, chest to chest, grinding their crotches wildly losing whatever coolness he had feigned a sort while ago in his angry stupor and succumbed to that inexperience he had in terms of dominance.

He wondered how long the redhead had craved this moment but was suddenly freed from the thought when enthusiastic lips meshed over his own to pull him into a hungry kiss. The kiss was entirely tongues, nips and wet lewd slurps. If it was Aizen, his kisses would be more thought out, thorough and slow but without lacking any heat or passion as this one now. It would just be a different approach to an equally sexy exchange.

Moving back for air, Ichigo inhaled a sharp breath and trailed his red kiss-bruised lips down Aizen's jaw line. The brunette tilted his head to reward him with more access, forcing his body to start the attempt of sinking into the submissive role, as warm hands slid down the open collar of his top and pulled apart the sash holding his ensemble together.

Naked and at the mercy of the other, he felt lips and tongue thoroughly explore his exposed skin, suckling here nipping there, not realizing how much his body enjoyed the ministrations until Ichigo gnawed his sensitive brown nipple, hardening to the touch. Aizen kept his pleasurable noises under wraps and instead willed his chestnut hues to widen, glinted over in want, desire— lust.

Domination looked good on Ichigo. His young lover held eye contact when he swirled a pink tongue around his navel, dipping into the indention and relishing in the small twitches Aizen's stomach produced because of the ticklish yet absurdly hot feeling.

Aizen felt odd being in this state of submission unable to move or unsure if he could move, should move. How did one take and not give? Ichigo had done it so many times before and made it seem effortless like the alluring professional he was, but for Aizen, he felt insufficient in the role reversal. The urge to flip the redhead over and ravish his body prodded at his side threatening to unleash.

But now was not the time. Pulling a stunt like that would result in an angry Ichigo stomping out the bedroom door._ That_ would be the last thing Aizen desired, he decided when a gasp involuntarily left his lips at the way Ichigo's hair brushed across his now-aching cock to nip and suck over the sensitive skin where his inner thigh connected to body.

"Cute, you're sensitive here," said the redhead, husky voice amused, reiterating his point with a loud suck to the already reddened skin. Aizen felt the tingle, his abdomen tightening and a shock of electricity shooting to his groin.

"I'd explore you fully, but I think I want to-"

Before Ichigo could finish his thought, Aizen interrupted. "You are still dressed, Ichigo." He was stalling. But that did not matter because he was Aizen Sosuke, the lord of Las Noches, and as the lord he could stall if he so pleased.

The man knew where Ichigo was headed with the unspoken thought— hoping to dive into his virgin entrance with an overly-eager tongue. It was written on his face. For some reason, it made Aizen uneasy regardless of the fact that he did the very same action on Ichigo more times than he could possibly remember.

Pondering over it no further, Aizen watched the redhead ease off his clothes and toss them over the bedside. He was confronted with Ichigo's budding abdomen— toned muscles sculpted finely to detail, stretched with the fling of his shirt and then scrunched when returned to a seated position. Aching to touch, his fingers reached forward and slid over the soft skin covering hard muscle.

The touches were gentle caresses, which made Ichigo purr in delight, feeling the sound vibrate under his fingers. Aizen loved the sound, closing his eyes to drink in the noise, pulled into a trance his head unconsciously lulled back on the pillow. To his disadvantage, Ichigo discovered the opportunity and latched a hot mouth on the hollow part of his neck, hard length grazing over his thigh with the movement and nestling on his stomach.

Threading his fingers in spiky orange tresses, Aizen hooked a leg over Ichigo's hip to draw him closer and press their needy erections together.

Hot wet heat emanated from Ichigo, which did not surprise Aizen. His pelvis shifted to extract a grind from his young lover's hips, said lover hoarsely gasping in response. He must have been using his entire force to hold back the pleasure-surged dam which threatened to break and release the floodgates, gates set to keep Ichigo at bay and subdue his animalistic carnal tendencies.

He was almost floored from the look on Ichigo's face: vision contorted with raw desire, sharp teeth dug into his supple bottom lip, no longer attacking Aizen's neck, jaw clenched.

If he was not ready before, Aizen was ready now. He would not utter any coaxing words but his body willingly prepared for its fate. There was no doubt that if anyone roaming any world deserved this it would be Ichigo. It had to be Ichigo. Aizen could not even remember his old aversion, the feeling a distant memory long shoved and discarded from his head.

Ichigo bucked once, lips mere inches apart. "I want you."

Aizen noticed the want, noticed the need and felt how hungry Ichigo was and how sick he was in regards to the depravity. The brunette could not recall the last time their sexual encounter was this passionate,_ this desperate_, looking into Ichigo's eyes was his answer.

"Do you want me?" Ichigo inquired— baritone hoarse with lust.

"If you'll have me," was all Aizen could manage to mutter.

He was swooped into strong arms, the redhead continuously grinding their bodies, scattering leaking precum onto their stomachs, savoring the sheer heat and the light sweat their forms created and spread. Aizen was content in forever moving like this, swaying in a way that only their bodies could understand and appreciate. Only their bodies knew what the other one loved, craved and lived for. It was as if their bodies were made specifically for one another, specially-crafted to fulfill all their wants and desires. Why Aizen had any doubt about this was beyond him.

Disturbing the intense passion momentarily, Ichigo shifted away with reluctance. Aizen noticed the scowl on his lips, knowing full well the redhead was enduring an inner conflict. He pried, intrigued to be let in on the dilemma. "What is wrong, darling?" his voice a hushed whisper on its own accord.

"Lube" was the gruff response he got. Aizen, incapable to contain a laugh, allowed Ichigo to move, unhooking his leg and observing the deep up-and-down movement of Ichigo's chest, breathing far from steady, as he made it over to the bedside table and searched for the lubricant.

"You sure this is okay?" So_ there_ was the escape question Aizen had expected some time ago. Ichigo threw out the question like a fishing line after he settled between his spread thighs, fetched lubricant in hand. He may have just asked if Aizen was okay to continue, but it did not stop him from opening the vial and spreading the clear, thick substance on his fingers.

If Ichigo had asked before, he would have fleetingly said no— taking the fishing line as any hungry fish would— and ended the whole ordeal. But, it was not an ordeal anymore.

Actually, that was a lie, it was an ordeal. But the only ordeal was Aizen's desire (and curiosity) to be filled to the very brim.

"Yes, continue."

"I'd stop if you wanted me too…" Ichigo sounded unsure by his own admission.

"We are too deep to turn back now," he commented as he placed his feet flat on the mattress, knees bent, "so do not question me further or I might reconsider."

"Nng- yes, sir."

Easing his muscles, knowing Ichigo was ready to begin teasing his virgin entrance, Aizen exhaled slowly and kept his eyes on his lower-half. He watched Ichigo lean over and felt cool fingers trace around the rim of his pucker. It felt deliciously wrong. Wrong because no one had ever been good enough to see him like this— to do this to him, touch him like this, and now he was willingly lying on his back to receive this.

In other words, Ichigo was the exception to the rule, which was not surprising because somehow he always ended up being the exception to many other rules Aizen so rightfully placed.

"Just relax. Breathe. I promise it'll feel good. I should know." The redhead smirked knowingly, amber eyes keeping contact.

With a nod of his head, taking the advice to heart, Aizen awaited the long slender finger that pressed its way through the first tight ring of muscles. He gritted his teeth, eyebrows narrowing close, the intrusion burning his inexperienced walls.

The brunette had imagined hiding any sort of reaction when it was time to be entered but now the thought was almost laughable. It was nearly impossible_ not_ to react. He gasped when a strong ache rippled through his ass, insides immediately tensing against the foreign intruder which slid in more.

Ichigo seemed pained, face scrunched, which surprised Aizen because _he_ was supposed to wear that look not Ichigo.

"Fuck, you're tight. You gotta relax, Sosuke. Swear you'll break my finger- I'll never see it again… Nn- _Relax_," he urged while attempting to curl his finger, trying to massage away the clamped tightness. The action was fruitless.

Ichigo deserved a reward because if _this_ is what it felt like every night they made love then really a reward was about due.

Aizen inhaled deeply, lungs ready to burst although he was unaware of when he had held his breath, and closed his eyes to try and ease the pain. His inner muscles quivered and gave in, finally realizing the intruder was not going to leave anytime soon.

With slow ministrations, Ichigo massaged the velvet walls and explored his innermost depths. It eventually took Aizen's breath away— certain areas were more sensitive than others. He found himself liking the soft circles Ichigo made with the pad of his finger. The pressure of the new _come hither_ motion drew out a muffled groan in the deepest part of his chest. He shifted toward the digit, the feeling weird initially but he wanted to discover what pleasures this area could unlock.

But the intrigue was quickly snatched short as soon as the redhead pressed in another digit. Whatever pleasure Aizen felt (or assumed he felt) was eroded with another painful stretch. The width of two fingers spreading inside of him made his hips squirm, hole flaring and threatening to burn to ash.

"Babe," Ichigo purred. He tried to sooth Aizen with the tone. "It's okay, I'll find it again." By_ it_, Aizen was certain Ichigo meant the spot that had made him groan. He could only hope the search was sooner than later.

A few fleeting moments of adjusting, getting use to and finally enjoying the intrusion progressed. Ichigo brushed across the sweet spot again and Aizen shut his eyes, bracing himself, letting the wave of pleasure overpower his body, white hot heat enveloping him and sending pleasant shocks along his spine. These mini bouts of orgasms (Aizen not sure what they were so 'orgasm' would have to fit) were different from the one his cock produced. They were continuous, strong and seemingly otherworldly.

When the fingers left him, Aizen grunted in displeasure and hissed at the snap of his tight ring of muscles closing. His hole throbbed and itched for more and there Ichigo was taking his sweet time to admire his own cock.

Oh, wait, that was not admiring.

He was slathering his cock in lubricant. Well, Aizen could afford to wait a little while longer.

Ichigo laughed at the obvious displeasure Aizen displayed, most likely disbelieving the state Aizen was currently in. Even Aizen questioned his own unfamiliar reactions, he did not expect to enjoy the deal _this_ much either.

"I think you are ready, Sosuke." The way Ichigo said his name— the word rolling off his tongue in the sultriest of manners— caused Aizen's neglected cock to throb in pain and want, the want to release surpassing everything.

Aizen merely nodded. Ichigo raised his bent leg, Aizen understanding and hooking it over his hip again, and then the other leg following suit. He drew Ichigo in closer; legs loosely wrapped around him, and planted his palms on the redhead's shoulder blades.

Positioning his hard length with one hand and propping himself up with the other near Aizen's head, Ichigo released a shaky breath whilst easing into the tight pucker.

A razor-sharp sting throttled his core; scorching hot pain stretched his virgin entrance with a vengeance Aizen could not explain. Ichigo was big, much bigger than his previous fingers, and Aizen barely recognized that now since he was on the receiving end.

He bit down hard on his bottom lip to muffle pained grunts, fingers clawing into Ichigo's back for desperate purchase, weightless caresses turned to nail-biting grips that made Ichigo tremble.

Finally, the redhead stopped after what seemed like an eternity, cock sheathed entirely, breathing hard and heavy over Aizen like a mad panting animal. Aizen did not understand the full weight of Ichigo's struggle to remain rigidly still, but noticed the hard strain on his soft features, deep creases outlined from the light of their bedroom. He determinedly let Aizen adjust to the foreign feeling, to the ache-inflicting girth which spread him immensely and left no spot unfilled or untouched.

Groaning lowly, out of more pain than pleasure, Aizen squeezed Ichigo's waist with his thighs as if the action would alleviate some of the hurt. It did not, to no one's surprise, and all Aizen could do was wait. His eyelids fluttered, darkness flickering in quick flashes until the muscles lost strength to open again.

Ichigo had to wait too.

Waiting, ragged breathing, slow ticking of imaginary clocks, more waiting for the tight walls to stretch and relax, to mesh with the size Ichigo had entered with.

More sweat prickled on his skin, moist brown bangs clung to his forehead as he tried to settle the race of his heartbeat. His pelvis twitched, insides forced to relax, waiting finished, and he opened his eyes to lock with awaiting amber ones. Glazed with lust, those amber eyes never faltered and silently communicated with his own. Understanding the unspoken message, Ichigo experimentally rolled his hips and grinded his length deeper into Aizen.

Parting his lips to groan, Ichigo quickly swallowed the sound midway, pressing a hard kiss on his mouth. Aizen felt the other's tongue dive eagerly into him and the shallow grinds turned faster. The thrusting became rhythmic, steady, almost a push-pull but not quite, though he would not complain. He was still adjusting to the weird friction, slowly succumbing to the strange pained pleasure that sent heat throughout his body.

The distracting kisses were also a big help in hurrying the process along.

They continued like this for awhile. Ichigo moaning so happily, face covered in love and affection and raw gratification.

Pain had vanished, seamlessly gliding into numbness, replaced with a glorious sensation.

Then he got an idea— determined to surprise his young lover.

"Sosuke, _yes_ss," the redhead broke the kiss to moan in favor of the sudden backward rolls of Aizen's hips. Aizen continued to rock his hips to test the waters, to see if he could fully submerge himself in the warm pool of pleasure by returning the other's steady thrusts.

And it worked.

The two settled in a smooth tempo— Aizen pushing his ass back when Ichigo plunged his cock forward. Ichigo found a new fervor, body slapping into body in shorter, faster intervals than before. The slapping sounds rang into Aizen's ears, loud and enthusiastic and almost cute. But nothing was cuter than Ichigo's unlimbering passion.

It was a deliciously electric friction when his body pulled Ichigo inside even deeper, the head of a hard cock teasing his sweet spot. Aizen wanted more, needed more, he allowed a low moan to rumble past his lips coaxing Ichigo to make contact again. Ichigo complied and thrust harder, leaking tip abruptly knocking into his prostate, what the youth lacked in precision he made up for in powerful eagerness, Aizen reacting by tightening his clutch on his back.

Honestly, the thrusts were erratic, sometimes missing their intended target, but somehow created strong jolts of pleasure that wracked Aizen's body, made him feel dizzy, every single time, and caused his eyes to roll closed. On the brink of true vertigo simply because of Ichigo and his relentless pounding.

Now he struggled to breathe as his prostate was erratically struck.

Aizen would have wondered when the last time he had a decent workout was, considering his lack of breath and copious amounts of perspiration, but his mind was too far-gone to coherently process anything besides Ichigo, Ichigo, _Ichigo_.

The room seemed to grow hotter as their love making carried on— the smell of sex and sweat heavy in the air. Nails digging into the other's skin, reeling him closer, their lips connected again like magnets and both of their tongues lazily fought between swallowed moans.

He loved Ichigo.

He loved, loved Ichigo.

They had yet to say _I love you_ to one another but if any night was the night it would be tonight. Ichigo had him helplessly unraveled and at his mercy. This was the person he would spend the rest of his life with— Aizen knew this to be fact.

Only Ichigo could witness him in such a comprising position.

Only Ichigo could thrust into his formerly-virgin hole, and with such vigor too.

Anyone else who dared try to attempt this would give Aizen a disgusted twinge-

But never Ichigo.

_How mushy submission has me_, Aizen managed to muse among the thick haze of his mind. Cliché, yes, but it made Aizen wonder if Ichigo had felt the same way when his virginity was taken one year ago. Did he love Aizen in that very moment? Was his heart stricken with a thunderous surge of romantic love? If so, Ichigo had kept it to himself just like Aizen would.

His thoughts removed and forgotten when Ichigo's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking the heated length in time with his erratic thrusts. Aizen was close. So very close, close enough that he began to moan without care. Ichigo seemed pleased and eagerly moaned in his ear too, their noises melding together, becoming indistinguishable from the other.

Shattering his usual reserved nature, if he still had an ounce of that left at this point, Aizen jerked his hips and threw his head back onto white pillows, trying to cry out in pure pleasure but there was no air left in his lungs. It was a broken, weak noise, but it showed how excellent Ichigo was doing. Doing so excellent that he was able to render Aizen breathless.

A few more pumps of Ichigo's hand and pounds of his hips and Aizen was sent straight into a fighting-for-breath orgasm, blissful climax washing over him like a hot white wave cascading down his body from head to toe. His essence painted on his lower abdomen, some even coating Ichigo's.

During his intense orgasm, his walls had clenched tighter than what one would think possible, squeezing the base of Ichigo's pulsing length and apparently just enough to throttle Ichigo into his own shaking climax, filling his sore insides with hot liquid. It felt strange, different and inexplicable, but nothing to trouble him.

He actually felt _claimed_, _branded as Ichigo's_, if that made sense.

Ichigo collapsed against him, not bothering to disconnect their bodies, heavily breathing against his shoulder and Aizen dealing with his own ragged breathing. No one made an attempt to move because the moist warmth was not yet discomforting— on the contrary, it was inviting.

Aizen's eyelids flickered, thoughts wracking his incoherent mind. Should he say _it_? Was now the time to say it? Was it too sappy to finish this in those three little words? He pushed the offending thoughts aside to slide his hands from Ichigo's shoulder blades— nail marks now littered the tender skin— and loosely wrap his arms around the narrow waist.

Breaking the silence, Ichigo spoke in a hoarse murmur. "Ya don't want me off you?"

"Stay," was all he replied.

And that was all Ichigo needed to hear.

His young lover slightly shifted to get comfortable and then snaked an arm under his neck, Aizen using it as a new pillow. Sometime during the silent cuddle, they fell asleep in a heap of sweat, remnants of sex and other things.

Maybe Aizen should have gently nudged Ichigo off to at least disconnect their lower bodies before falling into a welcomed sleep— but the lord had no grasp of energy or glimmer of care in the world to do so.

**x x x**

What a dream.

He lived in a dream.

And for a good amount of time, Aizen was_ his_ princess. Not the other way around. For once, Ichigo was the big spoon. He was the one in charge of murmuring sweet nothings into a soft ear.

During the night, their unconscious bodies untangled from one another and resettled into a spooning position. Not known to be a tranquil sleeper, Ichigo had uncoupled them and kicked a few limbs through the feathered blankets, tossing and crumpling the sheets more. When his hand had hit a strong surface, he emerged from his deep sleep awakening to see the long expanse of Aizen's pale back.

_So far…_

Taking the opportunity, he slid closer to sling an arm over the tempting waist draped slightly in covers over the nearby hip. The man below stirred gently in response to the attacks, a light sleeper possibly a trait acquired over time when he became a mastermind whose job was to be on his toes expecting anything and everything.

"Morning," the brunette spoke, voice riddled with sleep and smooth amusement.

Ichigo flicked his eyes to the balcony windows, moonlight peeked through the sheer curtains. No surprise there, Las Noches was forever bound to an existence shadowed in moonlight. But there was a certain way to decipher the time of day. Ichigo had gained the necessary skill after a year of living with Aizen. It was necessary because, on more than one occasion, Ichigo had been endlessly teased by some espada who found it _utterly_ hilarious he had no knowledge about hollow time culture.

How they thought a _human _not knowing_ hollow_ culture was outright hilarious— Ichigo had no clue. Whatever the case, the teasing was enough to force him into learning how to tell time without a clock. The skill was much like the one used in pre-technology times when humans had to rely on the movements of the sky and celestial patterns alone. However, unlike the human world, the skill relied only on the movements of the moon here.

Ichigo could see the moon, bright waxing gibbous, hung overhead, miles above the horizon swooping down to set. _Not_ morning.

"Did I fuck you so good you forgot how to tell time?" He replied devilishly, a smirk hinting his delight.

"_Made love to me._"

Oh, right! He had made love to Aizen. Not had fucked him downright dirty, hot and sweaty, nope, never happened.

"Whoops, my bad- did I _make love_ to you so good you forgot how to tell time?" Ichigo reiterated, correcting himself thanks to Aizen.

"Absolutely," the brunette airily replied, arching an arm behind him to barely skim fingers over orange hair.

The feeling ticklish but appreciated.

He leaned into the soft touch. "You have any clue how long we slept for?" His nose nuzzled the soft tresses of brown hair in front of him.

"Here I thought you were the expert of time," Aizen mused with a smirk playing on his words.

He snorted, rolling amber orbs once, "At least I know it's not morning," he said wryly and then changed his voice to a softer one, "And, by the way," his lips closer to Aizen's ear, "I really appreciate what you did, Sosuke… I loved it."

_I love you-_

Is what he_ wanted_ to say, but he saved it for another time.

"With much surprise, I loved it too," was what Aizen said to drawl a laugh out of Ichigo before swiftly changing the topic, "you are giving me the gift of a child."

"_Orihime_ is," he gently reminded, "and Szayel too if we wanna be technical."

"Yes, but this would not happen without your genetics." _This_ meaning baby-making, Ichigo assumed as he continued to attentively listen. "I would not start a family if my children were devoid of your lineage. You are important and deserve an equal part in our children's genes as I do." Those fingers slipped from his orange tresses and returned to lie laxly in front of Aizen.

Thankfully, Aizen was turned away from Ichigo because if he wasn't he would have witnessed the embarrassing red coloring Ichigo's cheeks. He was _important_. Aizen wouldn't start a family without _him_. The admission made his heart flutter, pitter patter faster, and much more. Who knew he would be hearing such serious declarations out of his use-to-be archenemy?

"As scary as starting a family is, I'm glad it's with you." His admission was honest as he gently squeezed Aizen's waist and dug a nose in the crook of his neck.

"Me too, Ichigo," he affectionately assured. Before he raised the next topic, Aizen shifted to turn over in Ichigo's warm snuggle, face to face now. "On the topic of family, I think it would be in our best interests to inform your family of the news."

_Crap!_

His family, damn, he forgot how important this baby news was, not only to just Aizen and him, but to his family too. Visions of his father crushing his lungs in a death-grip hug while Yuzu happily cheered and Karin muttered a '_whatever'_ in the background riddled his mind. He cringed inwardly as his eyes averted to the side. Ichigo could handle his sisters, but his father was another stifling story.

"I, particularly, want to see the expression of your father's face when he finds out he is going to be a grandfather. I am sure it will be one of a kind. The man is truly a breed of his own." Aizen smiled, Ichigo caught the look after returning his gaze to him.

"You mean he's going to be a _papa_," he whispered reluctantly. Isshin was not a future grandfather, grandpa, gramps, grampy, or whatever extra rendition existed out there. No, he was a future papa. Ichigo knew the burly man would have it no other way. He'd be _Papa_.

It was kind of ridiculous how Ichigo remembered this piece of information let alone agreed with it, but it saved him from further headache-inducing squabbles.

"Papa?" The word a slow question on Aizen's lips, forming the two syllables bit by bit as if they were in an alien language.

"Yeah, a papa. One of my dad's older patients would bring his granddaughter to the clinic for regular checkups," he explained. Okada Suzume, a girl around the age of five, frequently toddled in the Kurosaki clinic dragging her stumbling grandpa, who was a few steps behind her, by the hand. "She'd screech 'papa papa' all over the office whenever my dad addressed Okada-san. He was hard of hearing… Well, after many reoccurring visits from the duo, my dad declared his future grandchildren would call him Papa." Which was the entire truth and accurately so.

"_Yup, that's me, Ichigo! I am Papa!" Isshin proudly slammed a socked foot on the coffee table, regrettably blocking the television and nearly causing a mini earthquake in their living room. _

_Ichigo groaned. "Old man, you're not a grandpa ye-" _

"_Get outta the way, Goatface!" Karin barked, cutting Ichigo off, from her spot on the couch next to him. _

"_I shall be!" The Goatface sung in a loud voice as he hugged a stuffed animal to his chest. "One day!" Where the hell had _that_ come from…?_

"_Yes, yes, dad. You'll be a papa one day, now can you please move?" Yuzu chuckled delicately and tried to push at their father's side, but really her hands were aimlessly wafting the air back and forth. _

Aizen gently traced squiggly lines along the side of his face causing him to close his amber eyes. He enjoyed soft caresses and touches like these ones. It gave him a sweet tingly itch. "I quite like the name. I would not mind if our child referred to Isshin as Papa."

"I don't care either way," Ichigo commented— the tone of his voice bordering between outright dry and subtly amused. "Whatever keeps him quiet, I'll gladly vote for."

He felt the fingers slip from his cheek to glide down his neck and then rest on his bicep, palm kneading the muscle. "Next on our agenda will be telling your family then," Aizen returned to his original premise for the conversation. Ichigo noncommittally nodded his head after shooing away words of reluctance. He was not excited, or mentally prepared, for the future family meeting.

It all went back to his father, his stifling, loony, built-of-steel father.

Ichigo silently formed a plan to take Orihime along and shamelessly use her as a human shield. _You don't wanna hurt the baby_, he rehearsed in his head like a sacred mantra. The plan was perfectly foolproof.

"The sooner the better," he added to clear the brief moment of silence. Aizen watching the flashes of contemplation and determination flicker on Ichigo's expression the entire time.

"Is tomorrow too soon, Ichigo?" Aizen inquired before placing a soft kiss on Ichigo's chin.

"Nope," Ichigo grunted and quickly captured those soft lips before they had the chance to move out of reach, "best to get it over and done with."

**x x x**

Orihime pursed her lips forward making a fishy face, adorable to some but funny to Ichigo, while her fingers pulled at the tight white fabric over her abdomen, finding no give or stretch. "Ichigo, I don't think these clothes will work once the baby starts growing."

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he smiled gently and casually crossed his arms around his front, their eyes meeting in a friendly lock. Orihime had a good point; soon her regular white uniform would be useless and good enough for the deep end of the closet.

"I'll have to tell Aizen about that." Aizen, who was currently primping for their date with the Living World, would need to order his servants to make Orihime a whole new wardrobe. Her stomach would progressively grow in the next couple of months, which meant her clothes needed to progressively grow too.

"While you're at it, can you ask if it's okay to paint my room a different color?" Her grey eyes widened curiously, poking a nicely-manicured fingernail under her pouty bottom lip.

"Paint your room a different color?" He repeated, unsure if he heard right, the thought rather strange to him. He understood how the color palette of Las Noches was minimal, to say the least, but he didn't see why it concerned her. The colors were simple enough to overlook or not be disturbed by.

"Yeah!" She punched a loose fist against her other palm, determined expression comical. "I think if I'm going to stay in that room for the majority of this pregnancy it should give off good vibes. It should reflect something cheerful and inviting, you know, like the type of environment you'd want to bring a baby into." Her smile grew a fraction further across her face. "If the room makes me feel happy, I am sure the baby will feel it too."

Actually, he never looked at it through that lens, but Orihime was right.

He'd want to surround his baby in a warm, loving environment.

It only made sense to prepare those good feelings now during the pregnancy in hopes to pass them on through birth just like how a father would talk to the expecting mother's stomach to familiarize the baby with their daddy's voice before it was even born. So if he wanted his baby to enter into this world happy, he'd have to make sure Orihime was happy.

Dreary grey walls were not going to make _anyone_ happy, that was certain…which also meant other walls besides Orihime's temporary bedroom were in need of a good paint job. Hm, it sounded like a lot of work, daunting almost, but his baby would be spending a good chunk of its life in Las Noches and the baby deserved quality stimulation, a thriving environment.

Ichigo wouldn't plan to remodel all of Las Noches, that task impossible, but at least some rooms would need to be designated as the baby's colorful safe havens. Like a nursery, a playroom, a bathroom, Ichigo listed off more in his head.

"You're right, 'hime. I'll make sure your room gets painted soon. Aizen doesn't have to approve this one," Ichigo proceeded, guessing Aizen would dislike the idea of defiling his pristine shades of grey and replacing them with horrendous colors. "Pick out some colors when we're in the World of the Living and I'll go buy them."

In a simple response, Orihime giggled, eyes closed, and nodded her head eagerly.

After everything was understood, the two continued on with idle chatter. Aizen eventually graced their space, indicating their departure, and the three slipped into a garganta, heading for the Kurosaki household and clinic.

A silly fit of knots tangled in the pit of Ichigo's stomach, he grumbled softly trying to shoo the lurching feeling away.

Now was no time to get nervous. He'd only get Orihime nervous and over _what_?

They had good news to bestow upon his unknowing family, so nothing to be nervous about. His family had already accepted his relationship with Aizen long ago. It's not like he would be shunned or anything now, especially not over the announcement of a new addition waiting to join the couple and make them a real family. But Ichigo still felt something nagging him, insistently prodding his insides.

Probably because of his annoying father and the annoying reaction he knew they'd receive, Ichigo labeled this the cause of the feeling and thought nothing more of it.

Anyway, it was time to let the first few people in on their little (big) secret.

* * *

**Longer update for the long wait. If you liked what you read, please review. If you have any ideas for the future, let me know and I'll definitely take them into consideration when writing future chapters. I'd love to hear them and reviews really do keep me going, heh.**

**Once again, thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
